Da Ze!
by The Illustrious Tama
Summary: After losing a drunken bet to China and Japan Korea is forced to do the unthinkable. Go to Japanese High School. Warning: Now with added cliffhangers
1. The bet

**Title: **Ouran originated in Korea

**Description:** After losing a drunken bet to China and Japan Korea is forced to do the unthinkable. Go to Japanese High School.

**Pairings:** Ouran: canon. Hetalia: Up for debate!

**Note: **Written because I wanted both to test my Asian history and write a crackish crossover. As Korea is the origin of all things this was the result. I may add some more crack ideas if given time. Oh, and seeing as how Korea's profile says that he is around 15-16, I chose 16. It makes things easier as it puts Korea in the same grade as Haruhi.

**Warning:** Any people easily offended should turn away right now. Contains stereotypes and a highly controversial, banned in some countries character (meaning: Canon Korea). Is pure crack. Korea Centric.

__

China, Japan and Korea sat around the kotatsu in Japan's house in Tokyo staring at a bottle of sake placed neatly in the direct centre of the otherwise bare table. To one side sitting on a straight backed chair was Hong Kong, passively looking at the three nations gathered around the kotatsu. It was 10 at night and the nations of the Asia Pacific region had just had a reunion. It was a fun night full of food, music, and general merry making. Taiwan had left early, still feeling the sting of being rejected in favour of China on the UN in regards to the sovereignty of the People's Republic of China. Now, only China, Japan, Korea and Hong Kong remained.

The events that led up to the nations gathered around the kotatsu were both unordinary and yet life-changing. Taiwan had just left and Korea, China and Japan were standing awkwardly squished into the doorway of Japan's Tokyo home. Even though the events of World War Two were decades ago, some small semblance of animosity arced between the three, this manifested itself in the form of a large rivalry.

It all started when Japan, anxious to get out of the doorway as soon as possible in case Korea started groping him, asked whether anyone would like some drinks.

"Would anyone like some drinks?" He asked the sleeve of Korea's hanbok making his voice sound muffled.

Korea's arm flailed about and promptly smacked Japan in the face. Korea didn't appear to know about this or at all care. "Oh course I would. Sake after all originated in Korea, so it's only natural that I want some." Both China and Japan knew Korea well enough to realise that this was simply his way of saying that he wanted sake. And that it originated in him.

China flushed angrily and glared at Korea. "I would love some sake Japan." He growled out, squeezing out of the doorway and into the hallway beyond. Unfortunately for him, Korea had chosen at that moment to make his move. The moment China had turned around; Korea had reached around and grabbed China's almost non-existent boobs.

China stiffened, his anger rising to the forefront. "Hey get your hands off of Chongqing and Hangzhou aru!" He exclaimed, struggling and failing to turn around and hit Korea over the head with the first thing he could get his hands on.

Korea grinned. "Well," Korea reasoned "China's boobs belong to me da ze, so why would I want to let go?"

The ever silent Japan opened his mouth to protest, however, he faltered as he felt one of Korea's hands move to the non-existent mounds of his 'breasts'.

Yes, Korea had gone for the rare, elusive, and extremely difficult double nation grope.

That was the final straw for China, whose patience had been tried and tried again throughout the course of the night. Korea had groped China more times than he could count and had claimed he was the origin of everything from American football to Confucius!

"That's it Im Yong Soo!" China bellowed calling Korea out by his human name… a feat that showed how angry China really was.

"I challenge you to a drinking competition!" He yelled. Drinking competitions were one of the many things that China had adopted during the German (French, Russian, Japanese) rule over China.

Japan took this opportunity to add in his two cents. "I'd like to join you China in this challenge if at all possible." He said in his usual overly polite manner. China looked over at him with questioning eyes, contrasting with the bright red hue of his cheeks. Japan continued, "I'd like to team up with you."

Korea found himself in a bind. As the origin of alcohol and drinking competitions he was honour bound to participate in this challenge. However, China and Japan were double teaming him, a feat that was hardly fair. But, if he called them out on this he wouldn't be living up to his reputation as the origin of alcohol, drinking competitions and bravery.

Korea waved his hands around in the air once more, his oversized sleeves knocking askew an ukiyo-e wood-block print that had been hanging in Japan's hallway. "I accept your challenge da ze!" he called exuberantly, he turned to Japan. "Japan! Bring out the sake!"

Japan tilted his head. "Would you like hot sake or cold?" He questioned.

China straightened up, his mood swinging dramatically over the course of two seconds. He placed his hand in his sleeves and said demurely "I would like cold sake aru."

Japan bowed and walked out of the room, China and Korea stalking into the living room where Hong Kong sat reading; having returned to the room straight after Taiwan had left.

This brings us to where we were at the beginning, with China, Japan and Korea staring at a bottle of sake in the centre of the table. Japan glanced down to his side and eyed the sizable collection of cold sake he had amassed, and placed to the side of the kotatsu for the competition. He didn't like the sound of this. He hadn't drunk anything since Greece had come over that last time.

Hong Kong cleared his throat to get the attention of his brothers.

The trio looked over at their younger brother with trepidation. Korea had a strange mix of over-confidence and nerves glinting in his eyes.

"The rules are simple." Hong Kong began, looking at a sheet of paper he held in his hands, "You each take turns to drink a shot of sake and the first one to pass out or throw up is the loser." At that all three of the contestants looked at each other, surprised that Hong Kong could say something like that with a straight face, "As China and Japan are teaming up" China and Japan looked at each other at this, "If either of you are to lose, this means that Korea wins. However, if Korea loses, this means that both of you are the winner."

Hong Kong looked up from his sheet of paper, his face the image of mischievousness. "So what are the stakes gentlemen?" He asked in an almost perfect impersonation of England, the results of being a colony of England.

China and Japan looked at each other and began to whisper conspiratorially. Korea looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. After a few minutes of talking, China jolted backwards from Japan in surprise.

"Are you sure about that Japan?" He asked, leaning forwards towards the man. "That's a crazy idea!" He exclaimed, "We could get in trouble from the South Korean government!!!"

Japan looked over at Korea, who had finished thinking and was now holding his head, trying to alleviate the obvious headache that he had gotten from the task, and nodded. "This would be good for him. Besides, maybe he could learn some tact." He said cuttingly, his usually expressionless eyes taking on an unusual sheen.

China looked over at Korea, and thought of a world where Korea didn't try to always claim Chongqing and Hangzhou, otherwise known as his nipples, as his own. Fisting one hand, his eyes steeling he nodded. "Let's do this then."

Hong Kong looked from both parties and tilted his head. "Are you done then?" He asked "What are your terms?" He held a pencil to his sheet of paper and prepared to write down the terms. It appeared that Hong Kong was planning to create a contract out of this bet, so that the losing party would be legally bound to do whatever the winner dictated.

Korea grinned and raised his hands. "If I win," He said enthusiastically, "both Japan and China's breasts will belong to me!" He declared, punching the air.

Japan's eyes widened and he looked down at his chest. "Nagoya and Harajuku?!" He whispered softly, realising that now the stakes were much higher. China's eyes narrowed, he would not let Korea take Hangzhou or Chongqing without a fight.

Hong Kong resisted the urge to fall off of his chair and roll on the floor laughing. This was getting better by the minute! "China, Japan?" He asked, "What about your terms?" He said after writing down Korea's demands.

Japan and China put on a pair of mischievous grins. Hong Kong hadn't seen them this in sync since the 1700s. It was Japan who spoke. "If Korea loses, he will have to attend a year of Japanese high school." He said, the shadows making his eyes appear to be glowing.

Hong Kong this time let out a smirk, raising an eyebrow as he asked "Won't Korea's government protest their nation being shipped off to Japanese High School?"

Japan sobered at that statement, "I will personally clear this with the South Korean government. I plan to arrange an agreement with the government where any work that they require Korea to complete will either faxed to him or completed over the phone."

China looked over at Korea and noticed a mischievous look on his face.

"I don't do my work now; I won't do it if I lose." Korea smirked after he said this and slid his hands into his sleeves, "But I won't lose because sake originated in me!"

Ignoring the obviously fabricated claims, Hong Kong cleared his throat and, once he had the nation's attention, began to read. "Okay, so," He began, "In the event that China and Japan lose, they have to give their breasts to Korea. In the event that Korea loses, he has to attend a year in Japanese High School." He looked up from his piece of paper, "Do you all agree to these terms?" He asked.

China, Japan and Korea looked at each other and nodded. Hong Kong grinned again and waved a hand in the sake's direction. "Well then, let the games begin."

Upon Hong Kong's request they went in alphabetical order. China poured himself a shot, and in the same movement downed it. Elegantly placing the shot glass onto the kotatsu he looked directly into Korea's eyes and grinned. The showdown had begun.

*

Two hours later found the quartet in an interesting state. Besides a violent flush on Japan's cheeks, there were no visible changes in Japan's visage. He was just as silent when drunk as he is when sober. However, interestingly enough, in his drunken state his fingers began twitching towards China, and he had begun to lean against his brother's shoulder. Said brother was just as red faced as Japan, however that was where the similarities ended. China was a depressed drunk and had begun crying over Taiwan's leaving on his account.

"I feel like a failure as a brother!" He wailed, leaning on Japan just like he was leaning against him. "Why doesn't she like me Kiku?" He asked Japan, the use of his human name saying a lot about his current state of inebriation.

Japan looked up at the teary-eyed China and sighed dreamily, leaning in a little bit closer to him. He didn't even look at the sake shot before he downed it, not spilling a drop on his pristine yukata.

Korea looked at the drunken duo, swaying in his spot. His brain was a little bit fuzzy and he wasn't quite sure what was going on. He had the biggest urge to throw up, faint, and call everyone cousins just for the heck of it… all at the same time. Realising that it was his turn he picked up the bottle of sake, the 7th bottle of that evening, and unsteadily began to pour it.

Hong Kong watched in unabated amusement as Korea misjudged the cup's depth and spilt the sake onto Japan's kotatsu.

"My Kotatsu!" Japan exclaimed half-heartedly too preoccupied with trying to subtly seduce China to care at this point of time. Hong Kong watched this with great glee, already having set up a camera (while the nations were busy drinking) to film the blackmail worth material. With this gold Japan and China would supply him with enough fireworks to blow England into the next century.

Korea wobbled as he brought the cup to his lips, spilling more of the substance on his hanbok. By the time he had managed to bring the cup to his lips he was starting to look noticeably sick. Japan, self-aware even when drunk, took notice of this and began to smile. His hand began to creep onto China's leg. China was too busy crying, this time about Japan's betrayal of him just before World War Two.

Korea rested the cup against his lips and said one drunken phrase before hiccupping. "I'll win thish challenge." Plastering a grin on his face he poured the drink into his mouth and swallowed with great difficulty. Hong Kong watched intently, waiting to see what would happen before reminding China that he needed to take another shot.

Korea swayed in his spot turning visibly green. He could be seen visibly fighting the urge to throw up. Korea however was the origin of self control, and thus mastered the urge to throw up. Instead he blacked out, his final image being China staring at him with a strangely conniving look on his face for one who was supposed to be drunk.

*

When Korea woke up he noticed two things. Firstly, Japan was sitting beside his bedside, drinking from a bottle marked Solmak. China was sitting on the opposite side, looking as if nothing had happened the previous night. Hong Kong was standing by the door, holding a pristine sheet of paper he recognised as a legal contract a smug grin plastered over his face.

"Did I win da ze?" Korea asked in a hoarse voice. His head was pounding. Japan simply grinned before passing him the bottle of Solmak. He took a swig from the bottle and noticed that his head was already going away. It appeared that Solmak was the miracle cure of hangovers.

China grinned, shaking his head. "You had no hope aru." He said, "I have been around for 4000 years aru. I have of course mastered the art of drinking." He looked down at his feet and shuddered, "And even then sake doesn't have the same punch that vodka does."

Japan scrunched up his nose in distaste. He knew just as well as Korea did that China was referring to Russia, and his obsession with Vodka.

Korea tilted his head in confusion. "But you were crying da ze!" He said as loudly as he could manage, "You looked completely drunk China-hyung." Korea hoped that calling China his brother would solve at least one of his problems.

China simply shifted in his chair. "I decided that seeing as how I was drinking I would act the part." He looked over at Korea and grinned, "Some of us didn't have to act it seems."

"I have enough blackmail material to ensure next years New Years fireworks are seen all the way in Antarctica!" Hong Kong piped up. Hong Kong stepped forward and put an empty tray on Korea's lap, placing the legal contract on top of it. "Now sign this." Hong Kong said bluntly, clearly enjoying himself way too much.

Korea immediately protested. "But I don't wanna go to school!" He exclaimed, "I'm a nation da ze! Not to mention your older brother." He exclaimed.

Hong Kong glared at him. "Only by a couple of months, Yong Soo." He unfolded his arms and gestured to the contract. "Now sign it so I can go home." He demanded.

Korea looked over at Japan and China. They simply looked at him. Clearly he would get no sympathy from them. "Fine." Korea didn't bother reading through all of the technical mumbo jumbo. He knew the consequences of his little challenge just as well as China and Japan did. Picking up the pen offered to him by Japan he quickly signed his name and quickly signed his fate.

Japan and China looked at each other happily.

"Now Korea is out of our hair aru!" China happily exclaimed.

Japan allowed a small smile to grace his face before nodding. "The challenge was well worth it." Japan agreed.

Korea began to panic. Now he had to face the inevitable. He was going to Japanese school.

*

As it turns out it only took Japan 2 days to sort everything out. The first day was spent negotiating with the Korean government to obtain permission for Korea to do this. As soon as Japan had mentioned the contract binding Korea to this challenge the government had been surprisingly eager to get Korea out of their hands.

Japan sat in his office with his phone held away from his ear. Korea's boss was having a rant on his nation.

"Feel free to take him out of our hands!" The man cried into the telephone, "Hell, you can have him for two years, three! He causes nothing but trouble and is always making awkward situations internationally. You wouldn't believe how many times the American President has had to wipe the records of something that boy has said! Why did he have to claim that democracy originated in Korea?"

Japan cleared his throat and tried to interrupt the man's rant. "Excuse me Myung-bak san?" Japan asked politely.

The man stopped ranting abruptly. "Oh I'm sorry Honda-san, you were saying?"

Japan once more cleared his throat, and glanced at Korea who was listening at the door with a smug look on his face. Apparently he was proud to have gotten under his boss's skin like this. "So we are in agreement that Korea will stay in Japanese High School for exactly one year." Japan questioned.

Korea's boss made sounds of approval, "Mm Hmm, Yes that's right. He can stay longer if he wants to." He added briefly.

Japan nodded. "I'm glad we have an understanding then."

"Thankyou for taking Yong-Soo out of my hands, Honda-san."

Japan nodded and bowed, ignoring the fact that he was on the phone and the man couldn't see the action. "Your welcome, have a good day sir." He said before hanging up the phone.

The rest of the day was spent looking for a suitable school for Korea to go to. China and Japan agreed that Korea should go to a high class school. Not only because it fit his status as a nation, but also because a high class school would help Korea learn some more manners. Korea demanded that he go to the best school there was, and promptly looked on the internet for the most expensive school in Japan.

China and Japan looked at each other as Korea did this, knowing that whatever came of this it couldn't be good. Korea came back a few minutes later waving around a computer print out.

"Look China-hyung! This is the school I want to go to!" Korea yelled excitedly thrusting the paper in China's face.

Japan looked over China's shoulder at the piece of paper and nodded. "Ah, Ouran Academy." He breathed. Japan was very familiar with this school and its reputation. Korea could do well in this school. "Its very close to here." Japan pointed out.

China looked at the school, noting its pristine grounds and its impeccable teaching record. Then his eyes gravitated to the price.

"Aiyah!" China exclaimed, "This school is very expensive aru! To pay for a year would mean spending at least half of both of our combined bank accounts aru!" He exclaimed. China of course made reference to the fact that the bank account of a nation was incredibly big. In fact, all nations (depending on the state's GDP) were incredibly wealthy. They were in fact paid a generous wage for the hours that they spent working for the state department.

Japan looked at China and smiled. "We aren't the only ones paying for it China-san." Japan said softly, "We will split the costs for this school 3 ways. And any extra costs incurred will be paid for by us working extra hours." Japan paused before continuing. "Of course, the Korean government has also offered to pay for half of Korea's school fees."

All three of them grinned at each other. Then Japan and China came to a realisation.

"Wait a second aru, why are you so excited to go to school? You were panicking yesterday ago aru!" China asked loudly, poking Korea in the ribs.

Korea simply grinned and raised his arms above his head, "I'm excited because school is going to be more fun than boring politics da ze!"

He didn't say more than that, and he didn't need to.

*

The next day was spent organizing Korea's enrolment into Ouran Academy. It took only a couple of pulled strings to get Im Yong Soo, also known as Korea, enrolled into Ouran. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part came the next week when Korea, or Im Yong-Soo, had to start school. It took an hour to convince Korea to try on the uniform.

China took great pleasure in chasing Korea around Japan's house holding his new powder blue uniform. Korea took no pleasure in running away from China. Korea had few rules. The ones that he did have were as follows: 1) He is the origin of all things, great and small. 2) He should not have to do any more work than he needs to. The third rule was simple: 3) He only wears clothes made in Korea. It was a rule that had never been broken.

Korea ran out of the house and dove onto the front lawn in an effort to evade his follower. Unfortunately he did not take into account what Japan was doing. Japan as it turns out, was helping China in coordinating an ambush.

Japan leapt out from behind some bushes and tackled Korea, bringing the nation into submission.

"You will never make me wear those clothes da ze!" Korea yelled, making a loud fuss and alerting Japan's neighbours that something interesting was happening in the Honda house. They paid no heed to this though; they knew perfectly well that whenever Honda Kiku's family visited things got louder in the neighbourhood. In fact, it was a given. The constant yelling actually lowered land value of the neighbourhood.

"You need to wear your school uniform Yong-Soo." Japan grunted, trying desperately to keep the flailing nation from breaking free.

Korea whined flailing his arms the oversized sleeves of his hanbok hitting Japan in the face several times.

"But it isn't from Korea!" He exclaimed, a phrase not often heard from the nation's lips. "I only wear clothes that Originated in Korea."

China chuckled, kneeling down beside Japan and held out the uniform for Korea to see. It was, to Korea's eyes at least, a hideous concoction made of powder-blue fabric with a high thread count. "But Yong-Soo, I thought you were the origin of everything aru."

Korea squirmed in his place and tried desperately to get away from the jacket that China held up. "Korea is not the origin of that monstrosity. It's hideous!"

Japan and China looked at their 'younger-brother' with exasperated looks on their faces. "I believe it will look very good on you Yong-Soo." Japan said politely.

Korea looked up at him with an expression on his face that clearly said: 'Duh'. "Of course I would. But I'm not wearing it because it was does not Originate in Korea." He protested.

China gained a scary look on his face, somehow acquiring shadows that made his eyes gleam, despite the bright sunny morning sky. "Oh," China said in an uncharacteristically deep tone, "we'll just see about that aru.'

Korea looked back at China defiantly, however it was all for naught. Despite Korea's vehement protests, China had his way and Korea was forced into the school uniform.

Im Yong-Soo was a strange sight to see, as he stood in the front lawn of Honda Kiku's house. He was very obviously Korean, and had a strange curl that stuck up from his hair. If you squinted at the curl, you would notice that it looked like it had a face. The most obvious thing about Im Yong-Soo was however, that he looked almost claustrophobic in the form fitting uniform of Ouran Academy. Honda Kiku and Wang Yao however, knew that he would be instantly popular with the ladies of Ouran.

Japan and China stood at the door and grinned at Korea. Japan handed him a hand packed bento box and gave him an encouraging smile. Hong Kong, who had travelled to Japan purely so he could watch his brother's first day, pulled out his video camera fully prepared to follow him to school. By all accounts, Japan and China were fully unaware that Hong Kong was even there.

Hong Kong smiled and focused his video camera on Hong Kong, thankful that he had taken tips of stealth from the elusive Canada, and began filming.

Im Yong-Soo turned away from his brothers and gave a casual wave over his shoulder walking out of the front gates. It was time for Im Yong-Soo's first day of school.

____

_Officially I'd just like to apologize for that chapter. It is all over the place, but, I'm just glad that I pumped it out. I wrote this for the laughs, so if people like it I'll continue with it. If not, well it'll probably stay up for a bit before its deleted. Next chapter will have Ouran in it. Plan to find out whether Hong Kong successfully infiltrates Ouran. _

_Reviews are welcome! (Flames too!)_


	2. Korea's first day

_Wow! I didn't expect this kind of reception! I just wrote this out of boredom and expected it to get mediocre views and reviews and stuff. Now I guess I have to think of a storyline! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and put this on Story alert! _

_As a thank you I give you the next chapter! Basically in summary: its Korea's first experience of High School. It sucks and nobody should read it. Seriously go home._

_(Just kidding, but if anybody can guess where I stole that idea from gets the next chapter dedicated to them)_

**Title:**Ouran originated in Korea

**Description:** After losing a drunken bet to China and Japan Korea is forced to do the unthinkable. Go to Japanese High School.

**Pairings:** Ouran: canon. Hetalia: Up for debate!

**Note:**From now on Korea will be called in public by his human name (Im Yong Soo), just to make things easier.

**Warning:** Any people easily offended should turn away right now. Contains stereotypes and a highly controversial, banned in some countries character (meaning: Canon Korea). Is pure crack. Korea Centric.

__

The first thing that Im Yong Soo noticed as he walked to school was that he was the only one walking. Walking down the street, the only things on the street were a sea of black limousines, each one holding a single Ouran Student. Korea fought the urge to gape for not even the G8 went to meetings in limousines… or at least that many. If they were going to use limousines, it was usually to show off your countries wealth. Usually, the nations ended up sharing. Korea knew this because one of the things he liked to do in his free time was shadow Japan when he went to G8 Meetings.

The strangeness didn't stop there however; for a strange phenomenon occurred the closer he got to the school: the Sakura trees lining the streets began to blossom the closer that he got to the school. It was strange because the Sakura blossoms weren't due to blossom for a couple of months! Korea did nothing to stop the blush that ran rampant across his cheeks, as he wondered which part of Kiku's body caused this phenomenon.

Entertaining these perverted thoughts occupied him as he walked the distance to Ouran High School Host Club. While walking, he didn't notice the small camera following his every move, nor notice the faint flash of light reflected from the glasses of one particular student who was watching him through the tinted glass of his limousine window. No, Korea was too busy dreaming about the day when China and Japan's breasts would finally belong to him.

When he arrived at the school gates he was promptly knocked out of his perverted daydreams when he was knocked onto the ground by a pair of identical twin blurs with another different brown blur sandwiched in between them. Yong Soo thought he could hear a voice saying 'I think you ran over someone.' Korea guessed that it must have been one of the mini-China's circling around his head.

"That hurt da ze!" Korea called after the twin blurs from his position lying on the floor. Gingerly, he picked himself up and began once more walking into his new school.

Once Korea was out of sight, Hong Kong crept out of his hiding spot video camera in hand. He was dressed in a one of Korea's 3 Spare Uniforms, and held a bento box that Japan had prepared for him that day, filled with both China and Japan's cooking. He was ready to infiltrate Ouran Academy.

*

At the Superintendent's office, the receptionist stared blankly at Yong Soo as he stood in front of her asking for his timetable. He saw her eyes flick briefly to a spot in the corner before flicking back to him, and then to his curl noting the tiny face visible within. When he looked back to see what she saw in the corner that was so interesting, the only thing he could see was a flash of blue and a plant pot.

Around the corner Hong Kong clutched an arm to his chest, his camera still pointed at Korea, thankful that he didn't get caught by his charge. It looked to him that he had to get more creative in his disguises.

Yong Soo looked back at the receptionist and asked again.

"Can I please have my timetable?" He asked as patiently as he could, which was not very much.

The receptionist then took out the earbuds she had hidden in her ears, and turned down the music she was listening to.

She snapped her chewing gum, "What's your name?" She asked in a very nasal voice. Korea could also hear a kansai dialect. What Yong Soo wanted to know was how she got a job at Ouran Academy. Goodness knows in Korea they were too busy being the origin of everything to allow people like that to work in high class establishments!

Yong Soo shifted his weight to his right side and tugged at his sleeves, thinking that they were far too short and too tight. "My name is Im Yong Soo." Korea said in his most professional voice.

Meanwhile, Superintendent Suoh was rubbing his ears, wondering what kind of person could make such a sound. Thinking for a second he decided that it sounded like a drowning cat trying to speak bad Japanese with a Korean accent.

Korea suddenly had the urge to rebel against Japan once more by refusing to speak his language. However, the last time he tried that Korea's culture was almost overrun by the Japanese during World War II. Luckily, Korea was the Origin of people Confucius. Confucius was one man he knew who learnt from experience, even if he was a bad public speaker.

The receptionist merely blinked before typing a few words on her computer. A few moments later her printer was printing out a copy of his timetable, and his ticket to getting away from the crass receptionist.

The receptionist waved the timetable in the air for a bit to let the ink dry before handing it to Yong Soo with a sideways smile that made Korea slightly scared. Only slightly though.

"Have a nice day." She said hurriedly, before switching her computer screen to play online mahjong and sticking her earbuds back into her ears. Im Yong Soo decided that he would do everything in his power not to get sent to the Superintendent's office, just so he didn't have to deal with the receptionist. She was definitely not Korean that's for sure!

As soon as Yong Soo walked out the door he was intercepted by a young blonde girl in the canary yellow female uniform. "Hello there." The girl greeted. "My name is Yuuko and I've been sent to walk you to your homeroom class." For a second a bitter scowl appeared on her face that reminded Korea of the older Italy twin, before it disappeared.

"Annyeong* da ze, Yuuko-san" Yong Soo greeted, remembering only part of the proper Japanese etiquette. "I'm Im Yong Soo, pleased to meet you!" He finished cheerily.

The girl simply stuck her nose in the air with a lofty attitude before walking off, "I don't care you plebeian, just follow me!" She growled, finally loosing her temper.

Yong Soo didn't quite know what to do. Usually, if it was China or Japan talking down to him, Korea would grab their chests and claim it as his own. He didn't want to because claiming _her_ boobs would mean something completely different because it was a girl and not a nation.

Thus, Korea chose to simply follow her.

The girl Yuuko led Yong Soo through many gilded corridors, each lined with marble and accented with pieces of gold and rare art. Walking through the extravagant hallway Yong Soo couldn't help but think that all of these fine Italian artworks originated in Korea.

He finally arrived in the classroom after a few minutes of walking through the expansive shiny corridors. Korea had the biggest urge to dance in his socks. The first thing he noticed about the classroom was his schoolmates. Although there were many Japanese people, he could sense a variety of nations being represented in the classroom… in particular the French. However, there were no Koreans, just Korea.

Yuuko, now free of her charge, promptly left Yong Soo standing in the middle of the room to the mercy of the students. The teacher was sitting at the desk, gesturing him to come forward.

The teacher in question, a greying Japanese male looking to be in his early 40s, made a wide Gesture with his hand. "Please introduce yourself to the class." He announced in a loud but very cultured accent.

Yong Soo turned to face the class. They stared back at him.

"Annyeong!" Korea began, desperately thinking of the school they had listed as his previous school "My name is Im Yong Soo, and I transferred here from Korea International School, Pleased to meet you!" he said giving the class a cheery wave.

For a few seconds it felt as though the entire class was judging him. Personally, he didn't think he had anything to worry about. Ouran originated in Korea after all, and so he should have no problem winning them over. The class was silent for a few seconds. Korea started thinking about how he was going to get out of class to get to the next World Summit (something that he was still required to go to). Eventually, Korea tuned into the present and noticed that the class had begun to talk while he was busy daydreaming.

"He's kinda cute." One girl whispered to another.

The other girl turned to the first girl and shook her head, "I suppose, if you like Koreans, but noone is as cute as Haruhi." The girl then turned to a boy who was sandwiched in between a pair of suspiciously familiar looking twins and sighed dreamily.

Yong Soo looked over at the boy in question, Haruhi, and noticed that the boy was paying no attention to him whatsoever. He was also one of the prettiest boys he'd ever seen. The next thing that he noticed was that for some unknown reason, Haruhi was currently being used as a model for what looked to be a hanbok being designed by the twins sitting on either side of him. The twins, he noticed, were busy pinning the sleeves of the hanbok which at the moment were several inches too long. It was a red version of the outfit that he usually wore. Korea had never been so excited in his whole life. Yong Soo decided right then and there that he would get the attention of that pretty boy. His breasts would belong to him. He would also buy that hanbok. He liked it in red.

Meanwhile, having snuck into the back of the classroom, Hong Kong watched Yong Soo's face and noticed his attention to the pretty boy in the second row. Knowing Korea he knew that this would not end well. He too made a vow that day. He swore that he would be there to document the entire messy procedure and find some way of sneaking it onto America's slideshow during the next World Summit.

*

Back at Kiku's house China and Japan were celebrating their year relatively free of Yong Soo. Or, at least China did. Japan tried his hardest not to think about the fact that because of this bet Yong Soo would have to live with him for the next year. The way he did this was through meditation. In his personal hot spring, stark naked.

As Kiku shut his eyes, regulated his breathing, and meditated in general, China stared at him with an amused look glinting in his eyes.

"Finally I will be free of Yong Soo aru!" He declared to the air before him, still watching Kiku through the corner of his eyes. "I can't believe I shared a border with that kid."

China turned to Japan grinning madly. "But now I suppose that he's going to be stuck going to school. Here… in Japan." Yao prodded.

Japan sighed miserably and wished that sake was here to cheer him up. Or Greece, either of the two would be welcome right about now.

China continued his teasing with glee. "I suppose that means he's going to be living with you for the next year." Yao glowed in the knowledge. He loved it when Japan suffered like this, 50 years may have passed since Second World War and they may have forgiven each other for the most part. However, at least on a national level, Yao still felt a bitter resentment and rivalry with his younger brother.

Kiku sunk deeper into the bath, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Please do not remind me, Yao-nii san." Japan said in a small voice. He hoped that calling Yao his older brother would remind him to be polite.

China simply grinned and slung his arm along the rim of the hot spring, looking very casual. "Don't worry about it little brother." He said in his best reassuring voice, "I'll be here so often you'd think I lived here."

Japan looked over at the grinning China questioningly. "Why?" He asked.

China's grinned turned sadistic and he held up a USB stick that was sitting near the edge of the hot spring in a protective plastic covering. "Because I know for a fact that Hong Kong is getting pictures of his day as we speak." His eyes glinted. "He's getting footage of the action, for the entire year."

Japan wondered vaguely how Hong Kong was going to manage that. He decided that it was quite simply one of Hong Kong's little mysteries. It thus went in the same compartment of Japan's much organised brain with Hong Kong's obsession with scaring England with fireworks and the origins of Hong Kong's strangely thick eyebrows (at least for an Asian Nation).

Japan remained quiet for a moment, and fiddled with his fingers.

"Can you make two copies?" He asked quietly.

China almost laughed. "Of course little brother."

Then, the doorbell rang, breaking the two brothers on the mend from their conversation.

*

Meanwhile at Ouran Hong Kong was having a small problem. It wasn't with his camera, which was still recording footage of Korea like nothing was going wrong. No, the problem was that he had been spotted… by rich fan girls with no credit limit.

The fan girls swarmed around him, somehow not disturbing the camera, nor crowding the lens. They were currently trying to get him to go to something called the Host Club and hug someone named Kyouya. He didn't know why. He didn't like the sounds of it.

For the meantime, Hong Kong merely tried to get out of the swarm of fan girls*.

On the other side of the corridor Korea was now following Haruhi, and the twins who were dragging her, to the cafeteria. As he contemplated how he could get the attention of Haruhi without having to plead diplomatic immunity to someone he noticed the swarm of fan girls and laughed. He was the origin of fan girls.

*

It was in the lunch room that things started to get interesting. Yong Soo had taken the table behind Haruhi's. The table he was at was soon crowded by girls who wanted to get a good look at the new kid, who had already been voted by the female student population as good looking and glomp worthy. Their current job was deciding how good looking and glomp worthy he was.

Yong Soo looked around at the swarm of fan girls around him and grinned, it looks like those classes he had been taking from France were working. One girl fainted because he looked like the star of her favourite Korean drama. One girl stepped forward, arms akimbo, and talked.

"Hello, my name is Renge. What's your name?" Renge asked, her eyes alight with sparkles.

Yong Soo continued to grin, loving the attention that he was usually denied. His only wish at that moment was that the pack of girls was a pack of good looking men, or Haruhi. That boy was extremely attractive, he reminded Korea of what China and Japan's lovechild might look like. "My name is Im Yong Soo, pleased to meet you." He greeted. He decided to try something out that France had told him to do in this situation**.

He gave them his best half smile, designed by France to attract future sex partners and now used in Korean Dramas. Then he looked around at all of the girls surrounding him and asked "Who would like to accompany me to the lunch line?" Korea made a point to, as discreetly as possible, hide the bento box he had been about to open inside his bag.

The resultant roar of approval had caught the attention of the table of Hosts the next table over. Or more specifically, a certain glasses wearing host.

Kyouya peered over the frames of his glasses at the new Korean boy, currently being escorted to the lunch line, and frowned.

He turned to his best friend, the Host Club's king, Suoh Tamaki, and cleared his throat to grab his attention.

Tamaki looked up from where he had been attempting to hug Haruhi and grinned at Kyouya. "Hey mom," Tamaki exclaimed happily, "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Kyouya turned to Tamaki briefly before gesturing towards Im Yong Soo with his usual flair and elegance. "Have you noticed anything peculiar about the new student Tamaki?" He asked quietly.

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, who was currently talking once again with the twins, before looking over at the Korean with a gleam in his eye. He watched as Im Yong Soo examined the prices of the Lunch Choices, his eyes dejected and covered in shadows. Then he watched as the girls surrounding him, all five of them, offered to buy him a lunch.

Tamaki put a hand extravagantly to his chin and thought for a moment. "We should train him to become a host!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose before massaging his temples, Tamaki gave him a headache. But at least Tamaki couldn't really read the atmosphere, outside of romance that is. That made him easy to manipulate.

This grabbed Haruhi's attention. "Who are you training to become a host?" Haruhi asked over the top of Kaoru's head.

Tamaki made a vague gesture towards the new student. Haruhi looked at the new student and recognised him as the strange Korean student who kept looking at her. She hadn't any idea why, but guessed that it had something to do with Hikaru and Kaoru's using her as the pin cushion for a future host club cosplay idea: Traditional Korea.

The only thing that sparked her as odd was that he reminded her of Tamaki in some strange way.

Meanwhile Yong Soo, surrounded by girls, was getting sick of acting like France. He hadn't acted like himself since he had been here and he had no idea why. Maybe it was because China and Japan weren't here. Claiming that things originated in him, which they did, and claiming people's chests just wasn't the same unless his brothers were here.

Korea was in a dejected mood for the rest of the day. Although, because he was Korea, and the Origin of acting, he put up a good façade

Meanwhile, Hong Kong was looking very happy that he had diverted the fan girl's attention from himself to Korea. All he had to do was mention that Korea had been in a couple of dramas and they had deserted him quicker than China at a Shinatty convention.

Currently, he was talking with the chef while filming Korea's antics. He was surprised to note that the chef in question happened to be Italy Romano. Ouran, being the top notch school that it was, imported the best chefs from around the world into their school all days of the week. Today's lunch theme was an Italian theme. Because Italy Veneziano usually liked to handle state affairs, barring World Conferences, Romano usually had a lot of time on his hands. When he wasn't bugging Spain he had managed to become a World Class Chef without anyone knowing it.

Romano continued serving out pasta into bento boxes with a scowl on his face. "Im Yong Soo's behaviour is scaring me," Romano said, "he's acting like France, that bastard."

Hong Kong simply nodded, whilst filming Korea. He zoomed in when he noticed that one particularly brave fan girl was attempting to detach Korea from his boxers without him knowing it (Incidentally, this is Renge).

Romano began chopping up a tomato to place on top of the box he was working on and looked over at Korea, and then at the table next door. "Usually these girls are trying to flirt with the Host Club." Romano noted with little interest.

Hong Kong merely smiled smugly, looking eerily like 'The British Empire'. Romano resisted the urge to cower and began to work on his next order, inwardly counting down the hours until this job was over. Inwardly he counted down the hours until he received that enormous cheque that made this job worthwhile.

As the bell went Hong Kong walked out of the room, never taking his eyes away from the camera. He absently waved goodbye to Romano, who in return called him a bastard, and continued to stalk Korea, who had managed to detach himself from his followers and was now calling out to the entire school that the lunch bell originated in Korea.

"You're an idiot!" A random person yelled back at Yong Soo. Hong Kong couldn't help but grin.

*

There were 5 minutes until Korea could grope his broth- go home. Nobody was paying attention to their teacher, who had been talking for the last half hour about Asia during World War Two. World War Two was a touchy subject for Korea as his own brother, Japan, had tried to almost wipe him out of existence and turn him Japanese. Naturally, he was in a bit of a foul mood.

At least until the phone call.

In the middle of class his phone rang. Ignoring the teacher's outbursts and his classmate's twittering, and not missing Haruhi's glare, he answered the phone knowing that only three nations knew the number: China, Japan and Hong Kong.

"Yoboseyo?" Yong Soo answered the mobile phone cheerily.

"Yong Soo?" China asked. "This is urgent aru."

Yong Soo's face lit up. "Aniki! You're calling me in school! You do care for me don't you?"

On the other end of the phone China sweatdropped. He looked over at Taiwan and Japan, who were holding hands and talking to each other excitedly. They turned towards him and gave him the thumbs up.

"No, this is a matter of great urgency aru." China took a deep breath. Korea waited patiently for China to continue.

"Taiwan has declared war on South Korea."

Korea's jaw dropped.

__

_Korean Language Dictionary_

Annyeong – An informal hello.

Yoboseyo – Hello (when answering the phone)

* Yes, fan girls come in swarms… not packs.

** This exact situation actually. After Korea had come to France to ask him advice about how to better claim his brother's boobs, he had spent hours talking to Korea about every possible situation that may happen.

General Note: It's a theme in Ouran that everybody loves Haruhi, and she is oblivious to all of them. I decided that our clueless little Korea would get that same addiction (at least for now).


	3. Omake: China's Birthday

_This is a belated birthday present for China. He has a rather big role in this, so he's getting a present. Happy belated birthday: People's Republic of China!_

**Title:**Ouran originated in Korea

**Description:** Omake: How much chaos can Korea create during the 3 hours before he has to go to school during China's birthday?

**Pairings:** Ouran: canon. Hetalia: Up for debate!

**Warning:** Any people easily offended should turn away right now. Contains stereotypes and a highly controversial, banned in some countries character (meaning: Canon Korea). Is pure crack. Korea Centric.

**Note on the Timeline: **Japanese School starts in the second week of April, so Korea has been in school for 5 and a half months by the time this starts.

__ _Omake ___

When China woke up the first thing he was aware of was Korea. It was hard not to. He was straddling him. He also noticed that it was still dark outside.

"Aiyah! Korea, get off me aru!" China exclaimed, flailing wildly underneath Korea's considerable build.

Korea merely grinned and gave China a big hug, not budging from his position straddling China. China ended up getting a face full of Korea's hanbok. Resigning himself to Korea's attentions, China laid back and waited for Korea to be done with him. Korea didn't let go of China however. Instead, he groped him.

China instantly leapt out of his bed screaming, sending the still attached Korea flying through the air with him. "China's boobs belong to me!" Korea cheered as he flew through the air.

What followed was a spectacle that would wow the nations around the world at the next World Summit. Hong Kong would know, he was there getting the whole thing on tape. He had made a promise to video tape Korea's entire schooling experience!

What happened was this:

Korea flew through the air still attached to China's chest. Where China stayed above his bed, Korea flew through the air wildly ultimately soaring almost gracefully over China's head and through the Japan's thin paper walls. He laid sprawled half on Japan's previously tidy balcony and half sprawled through Japan's walls on top of China with one hand still attached to his chest.

"At least I still have Hangzhou da ze!" Korea said in a daze.

It was then that Japan's neighbour appeared on the other side of the fence. He had come running after he heard the crash and wanted to make sure that everyone was okay. What he saw was "that strange Korean kid who goes to Ouran", dressed in formal Korean attire, groping a half dressed Chinese man who was lying in bed looking sweaty and scared. He did what any law abiding citizen would do: he called the police to report a case of public inappropriateness.

By this time Japan had arrived on the scene, still dressed in his 'sleeping attire', he was clutching his katana in one hand. Kiku took one look at Korea and China, and at the broken wall. He then looked at his neighbour. He also did what any law abiding citizen would do:

Japan slowly stepped over his broken paper wall over to China's side of the room, hiding his katana behind his back, and said slowly, "It is my brother's birthday," He quickly stuffed the sword into the wall and tried not to cast any attention to the fact.

The neighbour, finally remembering the craziness that is Honda Kiku's family, nodded in understanding. He suddenly felt a little guilty. He took one look at Japan, Korea and China and ducked his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry then." He said.

It was unfortunate for China, who had managed to detach from Korea and get dressed, and for Korea, who was now checking what time it was just in case he was late for school, that a police car happened to be stationed close to Japan's house that day.

Japan and China stood side by side and stared open mouthed as a police car pulled up and a tall female police officer walked calmly out of the car.

Korea managed to add in his two cents: "The police originated in me!" He yelled heartily.

Meanwhile in England, one Arthur Kirkland suddenly had the urge to shout out that the Police originated in him. "The police originated in me you twat." He mumbled under his breath. Feeling much better he returned to his embroidery.

Back in Japan, the police officer took one look at the three and knew instantly that coming here had been a waste of her time. She knew this because she had been here before a couple of weeks ago. A similar thing had happened at this house, only that time it was Kiku had been groped.

Sighing she pulled out her walkie talkie and pushed the button. "False alarm," She mumbled before turning around to head back into her car. She didn't get very far.

She felt a tug at her sleeve, she turned around and standing there in all of his glory was Korea. "Can I please have your handcuffs ma'am?" He asked in perfect Japanese.

The woman stared at Korea before punching him in the head. He was sent flying through the air falling conveniently on China's now abandoned bed. The police woman smiled happily, feeling that her work was done. She then turned and left, hoping that this time Im Yong Soo would stop groping his brothers.

Hong Kong stopped the video tape right there. He had gotten all he needed for now. With a self satisfied grin he hid his camera in the small black bag he carried around with him, as part of his Ouran student disguise, and made his way to the dinner table to partake in the Japanese breakfast that he had been growing used to. Assuming that Japan had made it yet, it was only 5am.

It should be said right here that with Im Yong Soo in high school, Kiku's house was now almost always full of his brothers and sisters. There had been nothing but excitement in his house ever since Korea had gotten involved in that school and none wanted to miss out on it. Japan felt himself missing the days of when he was a hikikomori.

After that the brothers had to decide who should fix the hole. It didn't take long for them to choose.

Japan, China and Korea stood in a semi-circle around the Korea shaped hole in Japan's wall. They looked at each other.

"China jumped while I was claiming him." Korea said bluntly.

China shuddered, "Korea groped me in the first place." He said. Both Korea and Japan had to admit that his argument was good.

Japan looked between Korea and China blankly before handing Korea his tool kit. He then walked away. "You clean up this mess." He called over his shoulder.

Japan only got a third of the way to the door before he stopped and turned around. "Oh and Yao," Kiku called, "We have 3 hours to get to your birthday celebration in Beijing. We must hurry." Japan then bowed before shuffling away. He needed to get back to his miso soup.

China smiled softly at Korea, who was looking helplessly at the building materials. He obviously had no clue how to fix this.

"Do you need some help aru?" Yao asked Yong Soo, a brotherly smile spread across his face.

Korea looked uncertainly at the materials for a split second before grinning. "No. For building originated in Korea, da ze!" He announced. He took another look at the hole in the wall before adding, "Although if you want to help it will only demonstrate your unfailing love for me." Korea grinned and thrust a clothed fist into the air, his sleeves flapping wildly. His sleeve managed to rip a section of the wall even further.

China didn't hesitate. Without words, China expertly showed Korea how to replace the broken paper wall. Korea wouldn't say it in so many words, but he was glad that China was his brother. For the first time Korea began to wonder whether kindness really originated in Korea. Maybe it originated in China?

Korea spent a few minutes working in silence, happily noting that between the two of them the wall was quickly becoming finished.

China finished reassembling Japan's paper wall with a flourish, grinning at the sight of his fine work. He looked over at the half that Korea worked on and was surprised to note that he had done an equally good, if not better job than he did! Idealistic pervert or not, it appeared that Korea really did know how to repair things.

Korea grinned, "Thankyou Yao-hyung!" Yong Soo cried, pulling the 4000 year old into a gigantic hug. "This just shows that you really do care about me da ze!" Yong Soo cried.

China smiled awkwardly, feeling that for once he didn't feel the need to deny Yong Soo's claim. "I suppose it does aru." China patted Korea on the back in a brotherly fashion.

Yong Soo then pulled Yao away slightly so that he could look China directly in the eyes. "Does that mean that I can do XXX to you then?" He said. To China it appeared that black lightning and shadows filled the sky behind Korea. Looking back on it later, he decided that it was just his imagination.

China balked at this and began to struggle against his brother's strong grip. He didn't want to say anything. He remembered the last time that Korea asked him this Korea had given him two options. For some reason both were R rated. He prayed to every god he could think of for some sort of miracle to save him.

It came in the form of Britannia Angel. No, seriously it did.

Just as Korea lowered his hands to begin groping 'other' parts of China's body a bright light filled the air and once more before China's eyes he saw England. In a dress. Again.

China flopped down in Korea's arms. Korea hadn't stopped sexually attacking China and apparently hadn't noticed the appearance of Britannia Angel.

Just as the angel went to unnecessarily introduce himself China interrupted him. "Please, get him off me! Please, just don't do anything stupid aru." China said, inwardly adding '… like turn him into a baby.'

Britannia Angel nodded, "I am here to answer your prayers and give you a miracle!" England in a dress announced. He hovered there floating for a second before his eyes glistened. Apparently he had thought of something.

Britannia Angel waved his wand gaily watching as the bright light of his magic flashed into existence. Suddenly, China was holding a ball of mochi. Only, it had a face drawn onto it, and a suspicious looking curl jetting out of the top with a tiny face drawn inside of it. Korea had just become Mochi-Korea.

China looked at the ball for a second before looking at Britannia Angel. "How does this solve my problem aru?" He asked angrily, glad that Korea was no longer sexually harassing him, but now upset that his brother had been turned into food. Now he had to hide him from Japan. Korea could get eaten.

Britannia Angel smiled reassuringly. "But isn't this better? Now he isn't sexually…" Britannia Angel trailed off as Mochi Korea jumped onto China's shoulder, proceeding to hump China's neck.

Britannia Angel backed away slowly, his face colouring.

China glared at Britannia Angel. "Fix this aru!" Wang Yao demanded, crossing his arms, wishing he had his trusty wok and ladle with him. The menacing image was offset by the ball of mochi humping his neck.

Unfortunately for all involved, with the possible exception of Korea, Japan chose this moment to step outside to check on his brothers.

Japan stepped outside, adjusting the sleeves of his formal kimono. "China are you ready? We have two hours to get to China." He stopped in his tracks as he assessed the situation. Firstly, Britannia Angel was floating in the air in the middle of his front garden. The neighbours were beginning to take pictures. Secondly, Korea was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he saw a livid China being humped in the neck by a ball of mochi that had Korea's "Soul" sticking out of it. "I'll just go back inside now, call me when you are ready nii-san." Japan bowed once respectfully, before returning inside to presumably join Hong Kong at the breakfast table.

Britannia Angel crossed his arms huffily. "He didn't even say hello to me, how rude." He pouted, and suddenly China was reminded of Italy Romano. He shook his head.

"Please just return Korea his true form. It is now 7 am and Korea is going to be late for school." China said hurriedly, glancing at the sky to make sure of the time.

Britannia Angel raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes, I forgot about that."

China's hackles rose. "How could you forget?! The World Summit was last month! There were videos!"

Britannia Angel nodded, smirking a little now. "Oh yes, now I remember. Taiwan "declared war on Korea" right?" Britannia Angel grinned, "That was a fiasco. There was so much chaos. I hadn't been that entertained in years." The Angel chuckled at the memory, "Now, onto business."

Britannia Angel waved his wand once more, and Mochi-Korea disappeared once more being replaced by the hanbok wearing 16 year old that everybody loves to hate. Unfortunately, Korea had been sitting on China's shoulder so when he reappeared, China promptly was dropped to the floor and "gifted" with a face full of Korea's vital regions.

Britannia Angel blushed. "I'll just get out of your hair."

Korea looked down and a perverted grin spread across his face. China was suddenly reminded of the fact that Korea had been taking lessons from France on how to claim people's boobs.

Korea grinned down at his brother, who he was disappointed to see was screwing up his face at the proximity of Yong Soo's vital regions. China looked up at Korea for a second before putting thousands of years of martial arts training to good use: he took hold of Korea's legs and flipped him over.

Once China was done he straightened himself up before heading over to the front door, intent on getting into his room for a quick shower before changing into his good cheongsam. Before he got there he was stopped by a sudden gush of wind and a pair of arms wrapping innocently around his chest.

China looked down and saw that Korea had rushed over to give China a hug.

"Happy birthday brother." Came an uncharacteristically soft voice from somewhere in China's chest. China looked down at the nation hugging him and was suddenly struck by how young he looked. For a moment there, he had a vision of a significantly younger Im Yong Soo hugging him, swearing that Confucianism originated in him. With a soft smile, China wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back.

Watching from the window, Hong Kong and Japan watched their brothers hugging. As sweet as it was to see Korea with completely innocent thoughts in mind they couldn't help but feel jealous. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Nodding, they made their way out the door and stood silently behind China for a moment before they too wrapped their arms around their big brother. China was sufficiently startled, but he simply smiled and opened his arms further.

"Happy birthday nii-san." Kiku mumbled. Looking around, China noticed that he was currently latched onto China's right hand side.

"Happy birthday." Was all that Hong Kong said.

For a moment, China closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace of the moment. After that moment passed, Japan and Hong Kong separated and stood to the side with happy smiles plastered over their faces. Looking down at him, Yao realised that Yong Soo was the only one that hadn't moved. He made to ask him why he was still attached but before he could he heard something.

"Brother's boobs."

China knew that Korea's position was suspicious.

__

**Epilogue**

And to sum things up: Korea ended up procrastinating for so long on going to school that he went to school in his hanbok. He was going to get changed when he got there, however, he got so much attention when he arrived there that he didn't bother. It helped that the teachers didn't seem to care.

As for China and Japan: They ended up getting to China's parade right on time… Somehow. When asked about how they managed it considering the length of the flight and the early start of the parade they were tight-lipped. What they did reveal was that it had something to do with a certain wish granting angel.

As for Taiwan, who did not appear in this fic. She was the Republic of China. Her boss didn't let her go to the parade, and she was stuck at home cleaning for the majority of the day. She ended up coming over for dinner to wish her big brother a happy birthday. China appreciated it all the same.

__

_For the record, China can tell the time without a watch because of the position of the sun. It is possible, my mum used to be able to do it (at least before she moved to Australia: the land of abundant clocks). _


	4. Of Revenge and Romano's Breasts

**Title: **Da Ze!

**Chapter Title: **Of Revenge and Romano's Breasts

**Description:** After losing a drunken bet to China and Japan Korea is forced to do the unthinkable. Go to Japanese High School.

**Pairings:** Ouran: canon. Hetalia: Up for debate!

**Note: **I'm very sorry about the wait on this chapter. Uni has been hell and I've been struggling to find the time to write. But, now all of this is over! So Hopefully there will be more chapters coming your way. Dedicated to Petit-Sapphire-Jai for giving me the inspiration to continue with one highly amusing review!

**Warning:** Any people easily offended should turn away right now. Contains stereotypes and a highly controversial, banned in some countries character (meaning: Canon Korea). Is pure crack. Korea Centric.

__

_Previously on Da Ze!_

"_Taiwan has declared war on South Korea."_

_Korea's jaw dropped._

_Onto the chapter!!!_

Korea had frozen into place, his eye twitching all the while. He knew he was feel strange that day, and now he had the reason why. He was too irresistible for Taiwan to resist, and so she had to get a piece of the action. Why was he cursed for being the origin of sexiness?!

"My vital regions!" Im Yong Soo yelled, clutching his nether regions and running from the room screaming. The Ouran students were stunned, and listened carefully as the yells of their new student echoed through the marble halls. Their heads collectively tilted to the side as a student they had never seen before picked up a video camera and bolted after the boy. They noticed that he looked somewhat Chinese.

The boy in question, Hong Kong, was not about to let this golden footage go to waste. And so, Hong Kong followed Korea in the directions he recognised to be in the direction of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, a pair of identical twins wearing matching twins looked mischievously in the direction of Yong Soo's abandoned phone. Abandoning their Haruhi sandwich for the meantime, they wandered aimlessly towards Yong Soo's now empty desk and looked at it. They noticed that the call hadn't been disconnected yet, and they could faintly hear the sounds of hysterical laughter coming from the other end.

Haruhi looked over at the Hitachiin twins, a dubious expression marring her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The twins simply grinned. Hikaru picked up the phone and held it between his and his brother's ears.

"Hello?" They asked in unison.

There was a pause on the phone, "Y-Your not Yong Soo aru!" The person on the other end said in between bouts of laughter

Hikaru grinned, "Yes, I'm talking in his place. Im Yong Soo has appeared to have run from the classroom-"

"-Screaming his lungs out about his vital regions." Kaoru finished.

"It was hilarious." They finished together, "Who might you be?"

On the other side of the line Wang Yao's sides were splitting. "My name is Wang Yao aru!" China announced, almost instantly attaining perfect composure.

Taiwan had visited them, presenting the idea to Japan and himself. She had wanted to get back at China for taking her place on the UN, but after hearing the news from Hong Kong that Korea had been sent to High School of all places had decided that it was an opportunity too good to pass up.

Looking at Taiwan, who was now grinning like the Cheshire cat himself, China thought that she looked pretty pleased with herself. China mentally made a note to ask Hong Kong for a copy of the video.

Back in Ouran, the Hitachiin twins were grinning at a now captive audience. The entire class, and the teacher, had in the absurdity of the moment began to listen to the twin's every word.

"Wang Yao you said your name was?" The twins purred. "Our names are:"

"Hikaru," Kaoru began,

"And Kaoru." Hikaru finished.

They each slung an arm around the other and smirked at their public, watching as their fanbase collectively started sighing.

On the other line, Yao realised that he had in fact been talking to two people. Brothers, if the faint calls of 'Brotherly Love' were to be believed.

Yao signed. "Well, can you tell Yong Soo that what he heard was a joke aru?"

The twins grinned and looked at each other, seemingly sharing a brain wave. "Oh, we will Yao-san. Don't you worry." The twins crooned into the phone before hanging up.

China got a bad feeling about this. There was something about those twins that screamed payback. It was the same feeling he got before World War I, and World War II and it hadn't steered him wrong before. He knew that nothing good would come out of this.

*

Five minutes later found Im Yong Soo in the kitchen eating Kimchi that he had made himself, with the permission of that day's chef Lovino Vargas. He was currently sitting in the kitchen, debating over whether he should claim Lovino's breasts or not. He was thinking that it was okay, because he was a nation just like him however, his breasts were not his brother's breasts. It wouldn't be the same.

Yong Soo looked up at Romano and grinned wildly, making the chef back away slowly. Yong Soo slowly ate the last of his Kimchi and stood up, making his way slowly around the small Italian man.

"Why are you looking at me like that you bastard?" Romano asked nervously, clutching a wooden spoon like it was a weapon. In his hands though, it probably was.

"당신의 가슴은 내꺼야!" Korea yelled, forgetting to speak in Italian or Japanese or any other language that the Southern Italian would care to understand, ambushing the 22 year old and gleefully groping the man's breasts. As he did so, Korea inwardly thought that it felt good to do this again.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a bench, Hong Kong was red in the face from trying not to laugh. He was definitely showing this video during the next World Meeting.

"Lasciami andare bastardo!" Lovino yelled, turning as red as a tomato, "Vorrei che la Spagna potrebbe salvare me ..." Lovino attempted to shake the Korean boy off of him, however Korea was physically taller and stronger than the Italian, and thus was impossible to shake off. What resulted was a strange dance around the kitchen, Lovino shaking his body in an attempt to shake off Im Yong Soo, who was firmly attached to him.

It was a scene that Hong Kong would later put to the music of "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin, and would cause the entire World Summit to laugh until they were blue in the face.

It was this scene that the Hitachiin twins walked in on, the phone that Yong Soo had abandoned in the classroom held limply in their hands.

They stood in the doorway and stared for a bit. They then noticed Hong Kong, who from their angle was clearly visible. They slowly edged closer to the boy.

"Where can we get a copy of this video?" Hikaru asked softly.

Hong Kong looked up at him grinning. "I think I will be posting this on youtube." The boy said in a strange mix of British and Chinese accents.

"Awesome." Kaoru whispered, slinging an arm around his brother. They sidled away from the small and very well hidden boy and moved back to the doorway.

By this time, Lovino had realised that he and Im Yong Soo had company. He stopped dead in his tracks and began to glare at the pair of twins standing in the doorway with identical twins gracing their faces. He couldn't help but notice that both were ridiculously good looking for Japanese people. Yong Soo squeezed Romano's breasts twice more, before letting go of the Italian man and standing directly by his side instead.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned in unison, "We came here because Yong Soo here forgot his phone." They explained, the grin never sliding from their faces.

"The man you were speaking to wishes to inform you that what you heard was apparently a joke." Kaoru explained.

Yong Soo's face brightened up, strangely enough. "Yao-hyung loves me so much that he plays jokes on me. I knew it!"

The Hitachiin twins, Hong Kong and Romano stared at the Korean. This was a brain they would never understand.

Hikaru cleared his throat. "Yes… Anyway, we don't think this should be left just like this." Hikaru began.

Kaoru grinned as well. "Yes, we believe that you shouldn't just accept the prank and move on."

The twins moved closer to each other and began to lean on the other, "He humiliated you in front of your entire class." Said Hikaru.

Kaoru grinned, tilting his head to the side. "He made you a laughing stock." He added.

The twins moved closer to Yong Soo, and by proxy Romano, their twin grins turning from mischievous to sly. "We think" They said together, "That you should get revenge."

Romano began to sidle away from Korea and the twins and towards the stove. He knew he'd be safe there. Slowly, so he wouldn't grab their attention, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He raised the phone to his ear and whispered, "Spain you bastard, save me!"

Yong Soo stared at the twins in front of him for all of three seconds as he thought things through. It didn't take him long to decide that this was the best idea he had thought of since he invented sliced bread, which originated in Korea. This was the ultimate way to make Yao-hyung love him again… by taking a revenge prank out on him. That was the best way to go, or at least that's what Im Yong Soo's 'highly' logical brain thought anyway.

"I think this is a brilliant idea da ze!" Korea exclaimed punching the air, the twins stared in morbid fascination as the face in Yong Soo's hair curl mirrored his own face.

"Well," The twins began in unison, "If you want to do this, meet us in the Second Music Room in an hour." Without another word they walked out of the room.

Korea looked at them and then grinned madly, he knew that he should definitely do his homework and study for a few hours, but the thought of a revenge prank was too good to pass up. And thus, Korea walked out of the kitchen and back to his classroom in order to gather up the bag that he had forgotten in his haste.

*

` Three Quarters of an hour later, Im Yong Soo was wandering around the corridors, trying to find the correct room. Yong Soo was only a little lost, he at least knew that he was in the right wing of the building. After all, this was nothing compared to China's Imperial Palace, a sprawling building with 999 rooms to its name. After being in that place, and he had to visit China in his youth, Ouran should have been a breeze.

Unfortunately for Yong Soo, whereas he had been visiting the Imperial Palace on and off since the end of the Qing Dynasty, this was only his first time in the halls of Ouran Academy. Thus it should come as no surprise to discover that Yong Soo had in fact passed the second Music Room at least two times in the past five minutes.

This was irritating Hong Kong to no end, and he was highly tempted to come out of hiding and point out that the Second Music Room was right behind him. But that would mean sacrificing the classification of his video tape, and he wasn't willing to do that for anything.

Two minutes later, Yong Soo turned around and noticed that he was standing in front of the room he needed to be. However, far from being embarrassed at his lack of insight, he was instead ecstatic.

"MANSAE!" Korea celebrated, "I found it. I knew I would, after all mazes originated in me."

Needless to say, Korea had decided that Ouran was in fact a maze in the guise of a school. This didn't bother him though, he was Korea.

He took only a second to mentally prepare himself for the idea of revenge before barging into the Second Music Room. He was promptly greeted by a cloud of rose petals and a beautifully decorated room. But what really caught Im Yong Soo's attention was the group of ridiculously good looking boys in the centre of the room smiling happily at him.

"Welcome," Said the group of Korea's dream boys.

The volume of Korea's nosebleed sent him hurtling into the door behind him he absent-mindedly thought that there was something in the atmosphere that was distinctly French.

The blonde in the centre, Tamaki, looked at the twitching mass of male hormones at their doorstep and chuckled. He looked around at his 'family' and smiled glamorously.

"He was obviously overwhelmed by my handsome good looks," He crooned to his public, who tittered in agreement.

Haruhi took a rather different outlook on things, being ever the cynic. "Maybe he's just gay."

Kyouya sat back and watched as Tamaki and Haruhi began a small debate over whether Im Yong Soo had a nosebleed because he was overwhelmed or gay. Tamaki didn't seem to realise that their arguments were pretty much the same, the only difference in them being Yong Soo's orientation.

Meanwhile the twins looked at the twitching, teenaged nation and grinned. They knew now that he was in fact gay. Making their way to Korea, Kaoru leant into his brother.

"We should help Yong Soo to his feet Hikaru." He whispered.

Hikaru looked at the still twitching and bleeding Yong Soo and grinned. "But I kind of like him where he is."

"Pick him up you two, he will stain the floors." Kyouya piped up, looking from underneath his glasses.

Meanwhile, in a corner unnoticed by anyone, Hong Kong stood there filming Im Yong Soo and his reaction. It was this golden footage that would keep him returning every day with Korea. This video would make him rich.

*

10 Minutes later Im Yong Soo woke up and looked around, noticing that he was once again flanked by a pair of identical red headed twins. However, he paid them no heed as he looked around the room. His eyes finally settled on the blonde in the centre. His jaw dropped. The boy in the centre of the room was almost identical to one Francis Bonnefoy, the manifestation of the nation of France... only without the facial hair. This had to be a sign.

That was when he realised that aside from the twins and the mystery France look-a-like he was in fact surrounded by hot guys. At a table eating cake was an adorable blonde holding a pink bunny plushie, talking animatedly to a tall and stoic looking brunette. Behind the mystery blonde was another tall brunette, only this one was wearing a pair of glasses. He was holding a clipboard and by the looks of things was trying to get the blonde to do some work. If he was anything like France, Korea thought, that would be next to impossible. The best part though was the young, teen standing right next to the blonde casually pointing holes in the blondes plans for… whatever he was planning. It was Haruhi. He immediately decided that this place was indeed heaven. The only thing that would make things better was if they all dressed in Hanboks and began worshipping his awesomeness.

Overall, the place screamed upper class Europe… and was a place that Austria would feel quite comfortable in. It also appeared to be a Host Club. Im Yong Soo's imaginations soared as he imagined a role play where he was the host and his brothers were the clients. He charmed his brothers so much that they acknowledged the truth that their breasts belonged to him.

"This place has a host club?" Korea asked, "Maybe I should invite… that guy to visit some time." Korea said, referring to the nation that nobody save Francis would remember, Canada. Let it be known that Korea was actually quite fond of Canada, and along with China visited him quite frequently.

The twins looked at each other and gave each other pair of twin smirks. Im Yong Soo merely stared at them with a strangely lecherous grin on his face. At least it was strange to them. To Hong Kong, it just looked like Korea had finally found his nirvana and would die a happy nation.

At this point, the France doppelganger made his way over to him. Gracing his face was a charming grin that Korea knew he had seen on France whenever he was trying to charm his way into, or out of, something.

"Hello there Im Yong Soo, my name is Suoh Tamaki." Tamaki said. He had to admit, he even sounded like Francis. It was a little creepy. "Welcome to our Host Club."

Korea suddenly began to wonder what Tamaki would look like if he were dressed in France's rose. The image was both hilariously funny and incredibly arousing for Yong Soo, who was admittedly the biggest pervert of the Asian nations. He suddenly wished that China was here. That way he'd have someone to take this out on.

That was when he remembered why he was here.

"The Ouran High School Host Club is made up of Students, who have time, who entertain other students who have time…." Tamaki began to explain. Yong Soo didn't bother listening to the rest. He was too busy getting lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

Hong Kong was now desperately trying not to laugh. Korea was acting like the biggest fan-boy in the world. Then again, maybe it was because he was under the full brunt of their charms.

Im Yong Soo only snapped back into attention, and out of his dramatic Tamaki induced fantasies, that would no doubt be published into some sort of drama in the next month, once the twins moved into view dragging along Fujioka Haruhi as they went. They were holding up what looked to be some sketches of what looked to be a very interesting outfit.

Bustling into view they pushed aside Tamaki and approached Yong Soo with conniving grins on their faces. Tamaki immediately retreated to his Corner of Gloom, mushrooms sprouting spontaneously all over his body.

The looks on their faces could be read plainly. "Let's plan out your revenge." They drawled, leaning into Korea. Yong Soo grinned madly… this would show his brother to play a prank on him.

"This will be awesome!" Im Yong Soo exclaimed, "Because I am the origin of practical jokes!" Yong Soo promptly punched the air excitedly. The twins noticed that his hands had began to clench and unclench. They immediately dismissed it as Korea getting angry over his mean prank. They would be wrong. He was mentally air-groping China in triumph.

*

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Hong Kong leant in closer to try and see what they would be planning. As a part of China, at least politically, it was his duty to try and report anything potentially detrimental to China's health. Plus, it gave him a kick to put a foot into Korea's plans.

He had just managed to get into earshot whilst maintaining his stealth when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see none other than Ootori Kyouya standing above him, a scary look coming over his face. For some strange reason Hong Kong was reminded of Austria, which was strange considering they looked nothing alike.

"I think its time you went outside.

__

Yeah, it was a joke. There will be no war between Taiwan and Korea. That would be insane and Taiwan would be devastated. South Korea has almost twice the military capacity that Taiwan does after all. It was planned by me in order to keep the mayhem going. In my opinion, Yao and Taiwan's prank was pretty mean… but… I just don't have it in me to write about a war in a Hetalia and Ouran crossover, at least one that didn't involve pranks of some sort. It's doesn't suit the atmosphere!

On Hong Kong's name: I chose Xuan because I'm pretty sure it's the Chinese version of John. Something easy enough for Arthur to remember.

_Korean Translations (From Google translate, if anyone can correct this, please do!)_

당신의 가슴은 내꺼야! = Dangsin-ui gaseum-eun naekkeoya!

Your breasts belong to me!

Italian Translations (Also from Google Translate)

"Lasciami andare bastardo!" Let go of me you bastard!

"Vorrei che la Spagna potrebbe salvare me ..." I wish Spain was here to save me…


	5. Of Bargaining and Secret Encounters

Sorry about the wait everybody! I had to seriously think about where this fic is going and I finally decided upon a direction. Many serious and many ridiculous things to come in the future!

Note: Since the last chapter I've since found out that Kimchi is in fact pickled, and thus would be impossible to make within the few minutes given. I also found out that it's delicious! So, pretend that Yong Soo carries around with him a jar of Kimchi instead.

__

The moment that they had finished discussing Yong Soo's revenge upon his brother, Kyoya had come to the conclusion that the only good thing to come out of the day's planning was his new business deal with a teen who referred to himself as Xuan. Kyoya hid a smirk as he thought of the profits he could make from the 15 percent he had managed to 'negotiate'.

Kyoya's eyes glinted as a plan came to mind. "Tamaki, perhaps we should postpone the planning until tomorrow." He suggest, pushing up his glasses with a forefinger.

Tamaki swept out of his chair with a flourish and placed a sage like hand upon his chin. He closed his eyes and assumed what Korea recognised as France's "thoughtful" pose. Tamaki and France really were so alike it was scary.

"I propose that Yong Soo shall come by to the host club every day for the next week." Tamaki proclaimed. He then moved into his "excited announcement pose" which consisted of him with his arms outstretched and his eyes sparkling so much it threatened to fill up the room.

"During Club hours he can stay and entertain the ladies, and after the club hours we can stay behind and plan your little revenge." Tamaki continued. During his speech he had begun to hug himself and looked almost orgasmic in his excitement. Yong Soo physically had to stop himself from groping him then, gaining himself some perplexed stares from the ever silent Mori and his bubbly companion Hani.

"Would you like to be paid for your hours working for the Host Club?" Kyoya asked, his eyes shut.

"I'd like to do at least one of the days in cosplay and access to as much Kimchi as I want da ze." Yong Soo stated business-like. Kyoya was surprised, to say the least. He was expecting demands for large sums of money, not requests for cosplay and kimchi. Yong Soo seemed to be the image of the stereotypical Korean teenager.

Meanwhile, Yong Soo grinned widely his hand snaking closer to the rear end of one of the Hitachiin twins. He wasn't sure which. He knew that he was getting the better end of the deal. Not only does he get help from bored rich kids with a plan of revenge against China, Japan and perhaps Taiwan, but he also got to cosplay and eat Kimchi. He was always up for Kimchi.

Kyoya didn't even hesitate. "Done."

Yong Soo chose that moment to strike, his hand suddenly flashing up to each of the twin's rear ends with the speed of a master martial artist. The twins jumped almost a foot into the air, Yong Soo's hand still attached. When they realised that Yong Soo had groped them they turned towards the 'younger' teen and smirked. Yong Soo felt excited already.

*

China did not like to admit to affection where Korea was concerned. Not after the boy he had lovingly raised turned out to be an obnoxious pervert. However, that didn't stop him from waiting by the door when Korea failed to return by 4.00pm, anxious to see his little brother home safely... Not that he'd admit it to Yong Soo. By the time Korea finally returned home it was 5.00, and China was ready to pull his hair out. He was upon Korea the moment he stepped through the door. And not in the good way.

"Aiyah!" China exclaimed, "Why are you so late aru?" China placed his hands on his hips and looked sternly down at Korea. Yong Soo for his part, simply stood there grinning for a moment before he groped China's 'breasts' quick as a flash and darted back to his bedroom.

Korea winked. "Its a secret da ze!" He called to China before he shut the door to his room.

China placed a hand to his forehead and sighed, suddenly wishing he was back in his apartment in Beijing. He hoped that whatever Korea was planning now wouldn't effect him.

*

Meanwhile, Japan was seeing Taiwan out of the house. The female nation had stayed as long as she could, however, she could never stay for too long around China. Not when he kept on claiming that she was still a part of him, even though she was clearly independent.

Japan for his part, was not having a good day. Having Korea around meant being groped more times than he could count, usually. His day had become bad because it had finally dawned upon him that by sending Korea to high school, in the hopes that he would learn how to behave a little more normally, he had condemned himself to a year of almost constant groping.

This is why he was uncharacteristically very happy when North Italy called to explain to him his exploits... all involving him getting closer to "doitsu". Japan was inwardly smug that Italy's nickname for Germany was in his language, and not Italy's own native language. It gave him an ego boost (that he would never admit actually admit to, even under pain of torture).

Japan proceeded into the kitchen to get started on making some Nikujaga for dinner, all the while listening to Italy excitedly jabber away about how he and Germany had trained together, and how Germany had once again saved him from England. For a couple of minutes Italy wondered what Romano did with his spare time, as he explained to Japan, he was never around for any of the political 'things' that Italy Veneziano was involved him. Japan's personal theory was that he was distracted with the mafia... he knew from his own experience with the Yakuza that mob types were difficult to control in the best of times.

However, his head started to ache when he heard the news that Italy was planning to visit... tomorrow.

"Italy-kun," Japan began, "How do you plan to get to Japan in little under a couple of hours?"

Italy for his part laughed cutely. "I'm using the on flight telephone silly!" Italy explained, "Doitsu and I are on our way to Japan right now!" He exclaimed. Japan could imagine him jumping up and down happily, perhaps clapping his hands together.

Japan then heard a clamour on the other end of the line, and what was unmistakably Germany's voice reprimand Italy for irritating Japan. Kiku would have protested, and explained that he honestly didn't mind Italy's call, but he felt that he should keep out of their way. They seemed to be sharing a moment because the other end of the line had gone suspiciously quiet. Japan wondered what was going on.

Italy's voice came on once more, briefly and out of breath. "Sorry Japan, I've got to go!" Italy said, "I'll see you tomorrow at midday!" Italy quickly rattled off his flight details, Japan diligently taking notes, before hanging up the phone in a rush.

Japan sighed. Now he had to prepare yet another spare room. His house was now almost running at full capacity. He blamed Korea.

After an hour of hard work Japan had successfully finished setting up the room needed to house Germany and Italy. He would have prepared two rooms, but he knew from experience that even if he did so Italy was bound to end up in Germany's bed naked anyway.

Once he was done, Japan looked outside and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. With a serene smile, Japan decided to walk to the park to watch it set. Usually, with his work as a nation keeping him busy, Japan didn't usually get to watch the sun set. However, at least for the moment, Japan had been given a weeks respite from the hassles of working as a nation due to Korea's enrolment in school. One of the upsides to having Korea as a now permanent house guest. It was with these thoughts in mind that Japan walked out of the door, clad in his favourite blue Yukata.

The walk to the park was peaceful, and was exactly the way that Japan liked it. However, the only thing that he could think of was that sending Korea to school was probably the worst decision that he and China had thought of. Although the idea was a good one, he forgot to take into account that Korea would end up staying with him during the entire school year. He wouldn't leave him, not even to do his work. But, that was a given. Korea was uncharacteristically lazy for a Korean, it boggled Japan's mind how Korea the nation was so lazy when his people were not.

When he arrived at the park, he immediately gravitated towards his favourite bench. He was shocked to discover, however, that said bench was already taken by what appeared to be an attractive young man with brown hair and eyes to match. However, deep within his heart he knew that this was really a young woman. He innately could tell if a person was his citizen after all.

He stood for a second, placing a finger to his lips, absently wondering whether or not he should sit down next to her or look for another bench. He then looked towards the setting sun and knew that he would sit down next to her. After all, this bench had the best view for the sunset.

When he did sit down, he earned himself a glance from the boyish woman. He looked at the woman and managed to give her a small smile before looking towards the sunset.

"It sure is beautiful." The woman remarked.

Honda Kiku looked at the woman passively, before flashing her the same warm smile he showed her before.

"That it is."

Kiku looked at the young woman and absently noted a small bag of groceries sitting at the woman's feet. He calmly placed his hands in his lap, tucking his feet underneath the bench and looked towards the sunset.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." The woman now identified as Haruhi stated.

Kiku looked at the woman, surprised that she had continued the conversation and blinked.

"My name is Honda Kiku. I am honoured to make your acquaintance." Kiku replied, falling into his habitually polite form of speaking.

Haruhi smiled at Kiku and unconsciously mimicked his pose, tucking her feet underneath the bench. "Pleased to meet you Honda-san."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, absently watching the sunset. It was a beautiful sunset, Kiku noticed, it looked like one of Italy's paintings. The reds, oranges and yellows blended together to create a beautiful palette of colour. He absent-mindedly thought that the colours reminded him of Feliciano's plates of pasta, and wondered why that was why the sunset appeared in so many of Feliciano's paintings.

"Do you come here often?" Haruhi asked, turning her head to the side cutely.

Kiku considered the question. Whilst he did come here often throughout the ages, quite often for the nation, the amount of times was in fact relative to his longevity. He did in fact come to this place often as it was his favourite place to watch the sunset. However, he did not think that every other month would be considered a lot for the human.

Kiku lowered his head and kept his gaze focussed steadily on the sunset. "As often as I can make it." He finally replied.

Haruhi nodded. "I often come here after I've finished the shopping and theres nothing that would melt." She remarked. "Of course, not as often as I would like to. Most of my spare time I spend studying."

Kiku could understand where Haruhi was coming from, he had the same problem with his duties as a nation. "I understand. However, I find that when times get too stressful or hectic, it is nice to simply come away from it all and take pleasure in the little things in life. One of life's problems is that often one thinks too much." Japan vaguely remembered that China liked to say little things like this before his Cultural Revolution.

Haruhi nodded, "You're right. It does take your mind off of things." She looked once again at the sunset and noticed that there was a little more red in the sky.

Japan nodded sagely, "I find that this gives me more time to reflect on my life thus far." Kiku indeed felt the gravity of these words. He had had some remarkable epiphanies at this place throughout the centuries.

Haruhi hummed in agreement. They then fell into another amicable silence watching the warm palette of the sunset fade into a deep blue. The streetlights began to flicker into existence. With a sigh Japan and Haruhi, as if sharing the same thought, picked themselves off of the bench and stood facing each other for a moment.

Haruhi looked at Kiku and blinked. "Goodbye then." Haruhi said simply.

"Goodbye."

With this simple exchange Haruhi and Japan parted ways. Japan stood for a moment, watching Haruhi walk away for a moment, before turning and making his way home. Although few words had been exchanged during their meeting, Kiku felt that something extraordinary and potentially life-changing had just occurred. Japan smiled and made a note to tell his good friend Greece about this whole situation. Perhaps the Greek man could shed some light on what he thought of the affair.

__

_A strange and possibly disappointing end to a strange chapter. But it was a necessary chapter. It was a filler/bridge chapter and many things in this chapter will affect things to come in this series. If you look carefully, you can see a little of the plot coming through. But... you'd have to look carefully!_


	6. In Which it All Comes Together

I'm back! Sorry the chapters are slow in coming, but now that uni has started again the chapters will be slower in coming... uni comes first!

I had a question about the pairings. More specifically, who Japan is being paired with. And... its a surprise. It wouldn't be all that fun if I gave it away. All I'll say is that I think that its practically canon anyway. Just know that he's not being paired with China. I have something much better planned for Japan. As for Korea... lets say its a crack pairing that's surprisingly canon.

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or Ouran High School Host Club. I wish I did though...

__

Im Yong Soo woke up to the sound of his brother screaming. More specifically, he woke up to the sound of China yelling at Japan at the top of his lungs, while Japan tried to quietly reason with him. Korea was too tired to hear what they were talking about, but he knew that Japan was losing either way. He could tell. Korea was the origin of telepathy after all.

Rubbing his eyes, Korea casually rolled out of bed before looking around for his uniform. He saw it hanging on his new wardrobe, right next to his favourite Hanbok. He blinked back tears of sadness at the thought of not being able to wear it everywhere like he usually liked to before going to get dressed.

*

A couple of minutes later Korea walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to see Japan stirring some miso soup. China was nowhere to be seen, and in his place was a bulk bag of top quality pasta. Instantly, Korea could guess what had happened. Italy (and probably Germany as they were joined at the hip) were coming to visit and this reminded China of World War II.

The air instantly went tense. Korea didn't like being reminded of World War II. Whenever it was brought up all of the hard work they had put into reconciling as a family went to waste. It was difficult to get close to his family, especially when their instincts as a nation kicked in. As a family, they did had forgiven each other a number of years ago for World War II. However, things were never the same.

As nations they still held grudges.

Yong Soo looked around the kitchen, and noticed that his brother was quite determinedly chopping some vegetables. He could tell that he was still quite angry over his fight with China.

Yong Soo went to the cupboard and pulled out some bread. "I think I'll eat on the way to school da ze." Korea said curtly, "I'll see you later Japan."

Kiku said nothing. He only looked up from his vegetables and nodded politely. Yong Soo shut his eyes briefly and tried hard not to think of his years under Kiku's rule. He turned heel and walked out of the door.

The walk to school was strangely silent.

Yong Soo did not touch his bread. Instead he pulled out a jar of his homemade Kimchi and quietly ate a small portion, thoughts of World War II spinning through his head. He did not look up or even acknowledge Haruhi as she joined him on the walk to school.

Yong Soo began to perk up by the time that he had gotten to Ouran. The silence between Haruhi and he had a calming effect, soothing Yong Soo's fried nerves. He was still very upset that his brother hadn't said goodbye to him. With a small sigh, his "soul" drooping, Yong Soo took another bite of the refreshingly spicy kimchi. Thats when he noticed a small note attached to the jar, written in very neat, albeit rushed, Mandarin Chinese. Yong Soo perked up, knowing that only China would address a note to him in this way.

Pausing in his tracks, causing Haruhi to stop and look at him funnily as a result, Yong Soo squinted his eyes a little bit and began to mentally translate the language into his native Korean.

_To Yong Soo,_

_ I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you off to your second day at school, but something has come up. I must return home for now, but I will come back to visit again soon. _

_ Your brother, Yao._

As a nation, Korea felt slighted that China had simply left with only a note telling him that he was gone. It was quite simply, bad diplomacy. However he understood, based on Japan and China's not-so-secret argument, that China's leaving had more to do with wounds left over from World War Two that had yet to heal. He knew that China's leaving was unpolite and that logically, he should be upset. However, instead Yong Soo felt happy that China had actually remembered to slip a goodbye note on his Kimchi jar.

"Why the mood change?" Haruhi asked bluntly, snapping Yong Soo out of his reverie.

Yong Soo said nothing for a moment before replying, "Courtesy originated in Korea da ze." He said or did nothing to explain the statement.

Haruhi blinked. "Huh." She hesistated, looking over at Yong Soo and then at the school which they had by now arrived at.

"Come on, we'll be late for class."

Yong Soo nodded sharply, following Haruhi into the school for another day of study. Stealthily, Yong Soo slipped Yao's note into his pocket. China always knew the best way to cheer him up.

*

Meanwhile, things were getting hectic for Japan. After the tense and, quite frankly, awkward exchange between Yong Soo and he at breakfast, Japan had to busy himself Italy-proofing his house. This naturally meant hiding anything breakable, making sure there was plenty of pasta, clean pots, and everything needed to create a good pasta sauce was in the kitchen, and finally making sure that the materials for fixing his flimsy paper walls were easily accessible.

The whole affair took longer than he wanted.

For instance, Italy had the strange obsession with decorative pillows. He always wanted exactly three of the pillows on his bed. The whole affair seemed quite strange to Japan, because the only thing that Italy did with them was throw them on the floor once he was done. Germany liked to eat his breakfast platter arranged in a particular pattern that Japan was still trying to memorise. He liked a large chunk of Gypsy ham in the centre of a round white plate, with two large knackwurst on either side of it. On top of that he usually heaped a generous helping of sauerkraut.

What all of the above boiled down to was a lot of work for Japan. Japan was fluffing Italy's throw pillows for the third time when the doorbell rung exactly 3 and a half times followed by a long drawn out "Ve~"

With a small sigh Japan stood up, readjusted the red bandanna he was using to keep his hair out of his face, and went to answer the door. Standing there was Italy and Germany, holding hands.

The Axis Powers had reunited once more.

*

Korea sat on the edge of his seat, listening intently to his teacher educate him on mathematics. Despite what the other nations thought, based on his personality, Im Yong Soo and Korea as a whole valued education. When noone was looking he would often be found studying intently well into the early hours of the morning.

Despite his highly focussed state of being, however, Yong Soo was also paying fast attention to the time. The bell signalling the end of school was going to ring in a few minutes, meaning that he got to go to the Host Club. He was looking forward to becoming a host not because he got to pay attention to girls, although he did love to watch the girls simper at him, but because he got to spend a couple of hours each day surrounded by good looking men and their breasts. In particular, Fujioka Haruhi's breasts. The boy reminded him of Japan. He was therefore to him as the Forbidden Fruit was to Eve.

Haruhi was tantalising.

Yong Soo spent the last minute of class time absentedly staring at the back of Haruhi's head, absent-mindedly taking down notes as he did so. When the bell rang Yong Soo tried to appear non-chalant. However, a few people around him noticed that the strange face in Yong Soo's errant curl began to bounce up and down gleefully, dancing in the way that only a hair curl could.

He absent mindedly how long he could last before he claimed Haruhi's breasts for himself. Perhaps until the customers had disappeared, if he exerted every ounce of self control.

After the bell rung, it took five minutes to get to the Second Music Room for the Host Club. Once he arrived he was shocked to discover that the entire room had been transformed into none other than the exact replica of the royal court of King Sejong the Great of Korea. Yong Soo looked around in awe, marvelling at the exquisite attention to detail decorating the room. If he were anyone else, he would have been moved to tears. As it were, he began to shout excited, yet incoherent, babble.

The sound of someone's voice clearing jerked him out of his thoughts. Korea turned around to see none other than the Shadow King himself, Kyoya, standing behind him in the full dress of a Korean nobleman of the 15th Century. Strangely enough a couple of metres away, attempting to sneak behind a pot, was Hong Kong. By the looks of things, he had talked to England some time during the night, as he was dressed in a shirt, tie and sweater-vest.

"Xuan!"

Hong Kong froze in his place for a second, before his shoulders slumped. With a sigh he put something down and turned around.

"Hello, Yong Soo." Hong Kong replied, trudging over to stand beside Kyoya.

Korea stared at Hong Kong, his mind flashing to the moment this morning when China had left. Now that he thought about it, Hong Kong was mysteriously absent from the entire ordeal over breakfast.

Korea walked toward Hong Kong and tilted his head, "Where were you this morning? You weren't at breakfast."

Hong Kong smiled mysteriously and said nothing for a moment. He then glanced down at his outfit before saying three small words. "Skyping with Arthur." Yong Soo didn't know what to say to that one. More because he didn't know that Arthur even had a skype account. He absent mindedly wondered what kind of things Arthur would get up to on webcam when Alfred was on the end of the line. A faint line of drool dripped from his mouth, his eyes glassy.

Kyoya chose this moment to but in, "Thank you for coming to visit Xuan." Kyoya drawled, "I'm sure we will meet again."

The shrewd businessman hidden within the nation side of Korea's personality was able to detect an unsaid promise within Kyoya's statement. Yong Soo wondered what was going on, but figured that because neither of them were Korean it simply didn't matter to him. It wasn't awesome enough to capture his attention. He should know, awesome originated in Korea.

Thus, Yong Soo was still zoned out when Xuan Wu, otherwise known as Hong Kong, made his hasty escape. The only difference between then and a couple of minutes ago was that instead of imagining Alfred and Arthur skyping, it had turned into China and himself.

"I see you are liking our theme for today."

Korea whirled around to see none other than Tamaki posing dramatically in cosplay of what was obviously King Sejong... if King Sejong had blonde hair and a face that belonged on France when he was wooing the ladies. Yong Soo didn't know whether he should chuck a tantrum or laugh. Naturally, he chose the secret third option he added at the last minute... claim that it belonged to him.

Yong Soo grinned brightly, turning the Korean themed room several shades brighter. "Everything in this room originated in Korea da ze!" He exclaimed, "This is a very awesome room."

Tamaki gestured dramatically and began to spin around the room, Roses somehow appearing magically as he did so. "We have decided to honour our newest host by having a themed day." Korea watched in awe as Tamaki began to outrank France in flair for drama. Tamaki stopped spinning and rushed over to Korea, leaning closer to his face. He was asking to be groped. "Does it meet your approval?"

Yong Soo grinned cockily, "Of course, Host Clubs originated in me after all!" He promptly gave in to his desires and grabbed hold of Tamaki's chest, getting a good grip of the teen's hardened abs. Tamaki was both confused and shocked, not only didn't he know whether or not Host Clubs originated in Yong Soo or not, but Yong Soo had also began to grope him. What he was shocked about was that he wasn't finding the experience all that uncomfortable. Yong Soo's nose began to bleed. "This chest belongs to me~" He said through the stream of blood. Although, through Tamaki's ears the sentence sounded more like "Blease bests belongs do be."

Tamaki did not react normally. Instead of going bright red and yelling at the top of his lungs he automatically shifted into his host-club mode, strategically placing himself to not get his costume bloodstained. "So am I your type then Im Yong Soo?" Tamaki crooned in a seductive tone.

Yong Soo was floored. This was exactly the way France had acted when he groped him that one time. The only difference was that Tamaki's reaction was more romantic and less perverted... It was fantastic.

Yong Soo wanted to reply with something equally as witty but just as he was going to say something that probably would have gotten him slapped (if Tamaki were any other person) Haruhi came in dressed as a Confucian Scholar. They froze in position, stunned by how beautiful Haruhi looked in the outfit, even though the hat she wore bordered on the ridiculous.

This was the scene that Haruhi walked into, Yong Soo with his hands clasped firmly on Tamaki's chest. His nosebleed was still rampant. Tamaki was leaning in close, mid sentence. It gave him the look of someone on the brink of a kiss.

Haruhi sighed and turned around. "I knew he was gay." She mumbled. Tamaki immediately ran to Haruhi, spluttering all the way in defence of his manliness and love of women, not realising that this was doing nothing to redeem his image in Haruhi's eyes.

Yong Soo remained frozen in position, hands still in the familiar grope position. He felt the cold sting of rejection. Truly, Tamaki was a master of the dramatic arts. His hair curl drooping just a little, Yong Soo wiped the blood off of his nose with a handkerchief and looked to the dressing room. He wondered if he should steal some of the Club's underwear to sell to a seedy Japanese porn store. No one would ever know it was him...

He started when he heard someone clearing their throats. He turned to see a disgruntled Kyoya, dressed as a _Gun _or Prince. He turned to see Korea holding out something that looked suspiciously like his favourite _hanbok_, if it were made out of top of the line silk brocades and inlaid with faint golden embroidery that is.

"Get dressed in this quickly, the customers will be arriving soon and it will not do to have you in such a state on your first day."

Korea began to wonder what he was meant to do to attract the women. He wondered whether this meant he should act like one of the actors on one of his dramas, or whether he should simply act like himself and grope every host in sight. It didn't really matter to him. He had a rampage to go on.

*

Meanwhile, in Beijing Wang Yao was clutching his head trying desperately to once again repress his traumatic memories of the Rape of Nanjing. To the rest of the world, the Rape of Nanjing would be forever be burnt into history as one of the worst acts of slaughter China had ever seen. It would be a stigma that the Japanese government, and its people at large would forever be forced to live down. For Wang Yao however, the physical representation of China, it would be marked as the moment when the nation he truly believed to be his brother betrayed him completely. The scar lining his back would forever be a testament to this memory, and to the scarring of his family.

Ever since the end of World War II, Kiku hadn't been able to look his brother in the eyes. He didn't feel like he had the right.

To his Yao and his family at large, the history of World War II was a tender area. It was now, because Yao was now reminded of these issues, that he became worried for Yong Soo. Despite all of his misgivings, he knew Yong Soo to be a good student. However, he also knew that dredging up memories of this era would perhaps dredge up his own particular memories. The memories of how Kiku took him over, and forced him to adopt his culture. All in the name of Asian Domination. He was worried that Yong Soo would-

The sounds of Tae Yang filled the room as China's mobile/cellular phone rang.

China sighed, mentally telling himself to ask Yong Soo to change his ringtone to something other than Korean music.

"Hello, who is this aru?" China asked.

An accented voice filled the room, despite the electronic limitations of China's phone.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" The familiar voice boomed, "China, get the first plane you can to Tokyo! We're spying on the Axis! ITS A REUNION!"

China sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was turning into a fiasco. He was quickly regretting ever making that bet.

__

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

Things are heating up no? Get ready, because next chapter is going to be a little insane, as I continue the Axis' reunion and the Host Club meeting!

Anyway, I have a question for everyone! What is everyone's favourite pairing for England? Is it JoKir? BonneKir? (Which is the pairing name I gave FrancexEngland on the spot because I couldn't remember the proper one) Let me know okay! Your input could change the direction of the fic (or not)!


	7. A Story's Turnabout

A/N: Directly continues from China's conversation.

I clearly have been watching too much Hetalia. Kyoya has started to sound more and more like Austria and Japan's voice... combined.

* Past: An hour and a half until school ends *

China clutched the phone to his ear, wondering what on earth was going on. It was definitely in character for America to go around yelling about reunions, but something was off. He happened to be slurring his words.

China leant forward in his seat, using both hands to clutch the phone to his face. "Uh, America?" China asked tentatively.

His suspicions were confirmed when "America" began laughing uncontrollably, hiccupping uncontrollably as he did so. He then began to sing a highly appropriate song at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS NOT, AMERICA! SHA LA LA LA LA!" The voice drawled, making it clear that it was not at all in fact America at all on the line, but a drunken England imitating America in a drunken stupor. China had to give kudos to England for holding off his usual drunken Cockney accented drawl for as long as he did. It really demonstrated the quality of England's acting abilities.

China sighed, "Aiyah! England, get off of the phone aru!" China yelled, jumping out of his seat in his frustration, ignoring the fact that England could not in fact see the physical representation of his ire.

England laughed hysterically, "David Boweh is the shmex!" England ground out of intoxicated lips. China listened as a struggle then took place, French cursing, American grunting and British slang interspersed between a flurry of struggle in what was obviously a fight for the phone. After a minute, he heard what was obviously the real America boast his triumph.

"Sorry- about that... China." The struggle must have been fierce. America was out of breath. China didn't even know that America could loose his breath. "We were trailing the Axis, and then England got drunk on some rum he said was tea! Now we're getting shunned by everyone in the shrine!" America yelled.

Of course, given the fact that America was out of breath what China actually heard was "WEWERETRAILINGTHEAX...ISANDTHENENGLANDGOTDRUNK'NSOMERUMHESAIDWASTEA!...NOWWE'! THATS NOT HEROIC!" Luckily China could understand America's speech after spending most of World War II and the Security Council meetings with the teen.

It took one minute for America's admission to take affect upon China.

"Wait, shrine? Are you in Japan aru?" China prayed that he wasn't. He just got home, and he was currently not talking with Japan. He still had a week to go before he would allow himself to talk to him. Those were the rules for whenever they had family feuds; it had worked for years, ever since he and Kiku had personally made up. (Officially they were still at odds with each other, a good deal of China still resented Kiku for the war. He tended to respress that side as that was not his personal personality but that of the nation within him.)

"YEAH!" Came the immediate and explosive response. "We heard that Italy was planning a get together, and so we had to follow them to make sure they don't try anything! IT COULD BE THE NEXT WORLD WAR!"

China didn't know whether to be insulted or not. It seems that America had forgotten that he had personally made sure that Japan couldn't wage war on anyone.

China sighed, hating that as the oldest nation he seemed to be the only one with common sense. "What do you need from me aru?" China asked.

There was a pause, and China could sense something akin to almost incredulity. "Didn't you hear Arthur, Yao?" China froze, "We're having a reunion, so get on down to Tokyo and make your way over to..." He could hear America asking Francis where they were going, but for the life of me he could not hear Francis. He supposed after all of that time in the bedroom he had mastered the whisper.

"Oh yeah," He could hear America's toothy grin even across the phone, "Ouran Academy. That's where the Axis are heading next! We'll follow them to make sure that they don't cause trouble, because I'M THE HERO!"

He didn't know how it was possible, but it seemed that the moment he said that he got a vision of America clad in his favourite bomber jacket, posing heroically on the side of a crowded Japanese pavement. It was only after he got that absurd image that China then remembered Yong Soo's presence at the school and suddenly wanted to scream. This could not end well.

*Past: 20 minutes until School Ends *

Japan, Italy and Germany had were leaving Tokyo shrine. Japan wiped his forehead, glad that he had averted eminent disaster by taking the Axis out sight seeing. He knew that they had done all of this before, but anything was better than feeling like a third wheel in his own house.

Japan looked at the way Italy happily clung to Germany's arm, and the way that Germany blushed (signalling that even though he wouldn't voice it, he was happy) and felt a vein twitching. He supposed feeling like a third wheel in the city was better than nothing at all. Germany and Italy seemed to have that affect on people.

"Ve~ Nihon!" Feliciano chirped, referring to Japan in Japanese, "What shall we do now?"

He really didn't mean to let it slip, but the moment that Feliciano Vargas asked that humble question, Japan looked at the time. "Yong Soo should be finishing school soon I suppose." Japan mumbled.

Italy's response was immediate. "We should pick him up from school then! Wouldn't he be so happy to see us?" Japan nodded reluctantly. Korea would be happy to see them. But then it would take Yong Soo all of thirty seconds, the length of time it took to cross whatever room he was on the other side on, to dance across the room and happily claim his "breasts" in the name of South Korea.

Ludwig frowned and tapped Italy on the nose, making Italy giggle, "Don't poke into other's business Italy." Had Germany been capable of maintaining his stern face, Italy probably would have started crying. However, Japan knew that that would result in them having to return home and Japan had sworn that he would keep the fornication within his household to a minimum. It was hard enough with Yong Soo as a now permanent house guest.

He really didn't want to introduce Italy to his other brother properly. He really didn't. But given the choice between Germany and Italy soiling his onsen and Yong Soo he would gladly pick Yong Soo. The onsen was a sacred thing after all (both figuratively and literally in Japan's opinion), and at least Yong Soo understood that as much as he did.

Japan sighed. "I agree with Italy." He mumbled under his breath, hoping that Feliciano wouldn't be able to hear. But when said Italy happily celebrated he knew there was no turning back.

Feliciano nodded, looking for all accounts like a puppy on a mission. "Lets go pick up Yong Soo then! TO... YONG SOO'S HIGH SCHOOL!" Italy turned to Japan, "Where does he go to school Nihon?"

Japan pointed northward, "He goes to Ouran Academy." The look on Italy's face was endearing. It seemed that whilst he wouldn't be able to pull off the look of a grown man, he could pull off determined puppy quite well.

And with that, Italy began to march Germany and Japan in the direction of Ouran.

Meanwhile, following at a safe distance, a drunken Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, and Ivan Braginski crowded around a GPS device and punched in the name of Yong Soo's high school. And then they followed the Axis Powers.

Ivan turned to Francis and smiled. Francis backed away as carefully as he could. "When is China getting here France?" Russia asked in a childlike fashion. Mysterious purple fumes wafted around him like fire, and the overall effect looked like something that belonged in one of Japan's horror movies.

Francis Bonnefoy did his best to ignore the part of him wanting to run away in fear at the sight of the man before him.

"He said that he would meet us at the park near Japan's place. From there we'll make our way to Ouran to follow the targets." Francis didn't dare call them Axis again, nor did he call them any names. Poor little Feliciano was an idiot but he could never hurt a fly, lumping him with the two bastards he called friends was royally unfair.

*Present: Finally*

Meanwhile, in the Ouran high school host club Korea was having the time of his life. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, just as long as he attracted some girls while he did it. Naturally, he decided to draw some more of his manwha, he just decided to let the girls dictate how the story should go. Even Renge was surprised at the amount of closet otakus present within the school.

The girl that Korea had mentally labelled "Ringlets" was staring star struck at the hastily drawn page of manga before her. It depicted what was clearly the Manwha version of Tamaki kissing what appeared to be Kyoya had he been born female. Ringlets clearly had some strange ideas about what constituted love.

"Oh my gosh!" Ringlets exclaimed, "Its so beautiful! Can you make them go all the way?"

As tempting as it was to imagine Tamaki going all the way with female!Kyoya, it just wasn't as fun as imagining them together as men. He was about to tell her as such when he heard a strangely familiar noise fill the room.

No, it wasn't the sounds of the Korean court. He had grown up around these sounds after all and half the time didn't even register that they existed. It was as if it were a part of him. No, the sound in question was strangely enough, the sounds of someone loudly speaking in an Italian accent at a frenzied pace.

Business went on as usual. Tamaki then gestured to the hosts and bid them to gather around the front door. Korea followed curiously.

Tamaki raised a silent hand to his lips and gave a wink that immediately reminded Korea of France. In particular, the gesture he tended to give whoever was looking moments before he said something to rile up England. Whilst it was clear that Suoh Tamaki was not trying to engage anyone in an argument, Im Yong Soo could not discount the shared mischievousness surrounding the two.

Within 10 seconds, Tamaki had successfully arranged the club in what was clearly the club's "welcome" position. Yong Soo guessed that they did this whenever they received an unexpected guest within the host club.

Sure enough, the Italian grew louder. Infrequently, this was punctuated by the sounds of clipped, German accented Japanese. Just before the door opened, Yong Soo heard the sounds of a very familiar voice. He immediately knew what he had to do.

When the door opened, Japan had been in mid sentence. "So this is where Yo-"

He was interrupted by Yong Soo tackling him to the ground in what was clearly a glomp the likes of which Feliciano Vargas himself would have been jealous of.

"!" Yong Soo delightfully yelled into the face of a flabbergasted Honda Kiku.

Kiku blushed furiously at the indecency of the situation and started to wriggle around underneath his brother trying to break free. Yong Soo merely held him down with his body weight grinning, his hands placed firmly onto his "breasts".

The host club, and their clients, stared at them. Tamaki, who had been partway through greeting the trio, remained with his mouth open, trying desperately to comprehend the situation. The clients stared at the errant Korean teen and were trying to decide whether to be scandalised or delighted by the scene before them. Feliciano and Ludwig, who had already seen this kind of situation happen in world meetings, merely glanced down before continuing their conversation about their brothers.

Feliciano grinned happily at Ludwig, "You know, mi fratello doesn't like to share this, but he is secretly super good at the guitar!"

Ludwig looked surprised, "Is he really? He doesn't seem like the type to indulge in such flights of fancy."

Feliciano nodded, "He and fratello Antonio both share a secret love of the guitar!"

"And who might you three be?" A smooth and charming voice rang out. The entire room looked towards Tamaki, who had broken out of his stupor. The rest of the Host Club settled back to watch. The twins sat cross legged on the floor.

Feliciano immediately fell into action. All at once he practically danced into the room and started to frenetically shake Tamaki's hand. "Hi there! My name is Feliciano Vargas, but fratello Antonio and fratello Francis call me Feli! Speaking of fratello Francis you look an awful lot like him, are you French?" The amount of questions continued to spill forth from the overly friendly italian's mouth. The girls immediately fell in love.

Haruhi however, being the only sensible one in the room not being distracted by Feliciano and/or Yong Soo (these sensible ones being Ludwig, Kiku and Kyoya), rushed over to Yong Soo and began to attempt to pull him off of the diminutive Japanese man.

She gasped, "You..." Haruhi's hands immediately fell slack, her fingertips brushing the floor with all of the grace of a swan.

Meanwhile, the presence of the cute Italian was drawing the attention of all the girls of the club. He immediately was surrounded by the group of girls and naturally, being Italian, he began to flirt with them. A few seconds after this occurred, the Italian promptly dragged the German man into the equation and began introducing him to the girls.

Kyoya could already sense where this was going, "I'm afraid that the Host Club will be closed early" Kyoya then ignored Tamaki's questions ("But why?") "This is due to some unforseen circumstances. We shall instead extend Host Club hours tomorrow by exactly one hour, in order to make up for the lost time."

Kyoya knew that the Axis Powers were bad for business.

Immediately the clientele of the Host Club began to disperse. A small group of girls left only very reluctantly, four out of five girls wanting to stay to fawn over their latest discovery – Feliciano Vargas – the last girl wanting Yong Soo to write more pages of a certain doujin.

That being done, the Host Club then turned their attention to their guests, and Yong Soo. By this time Yong Soo had let Kiku get off of the floor. Kiku was now standing awkwardly next to Germany trying hard to ignore Yong Soo's roving hands. Haruhi was staring at Kiku, recognising him from the conversation they had at the park bench yesterday.

Kyoya walked towards Yong Soo and frowned.

"Do you know these people Yong Soo?" He asked.

Yong Soo grinned madly and practically hung himself on Kiku's shoulders. "This here is my brother, Honda Kiku!" He announced proudly, "Those two over there," He gestured to the Feliciano and Ludwig who were currently getting acquainted with Hani and Mori "Are his friends Ludwig and Feliciano!"

The Host Club were so shocked they fell to the ground. "This is your brother?" They all cried in unison, "But you were groping him!"

Yong Soo pouted, "But his breasts belong to me..." He mumbled, giving said organs a good squeeze.

Kiku blushed furiously, "They do not Yong Soo! I thought we established this last week! I am a man and I do not have breasts!" Suddenly, Kiku found himself wishing that he had some nation duties he could lose himself in. Unfortunately, being the good nation that he was, he had already finished his paperwork for the day (in preparation for his friend's arrival incidentally).

Hikaru then sidled his way to Yong Soo and elbowed him slyly. "So thats why you were so interested in our little "performance" eh? Reminded you of home, did it?" Hikaru then put his arms around Kaoru and lowered his face towards his brother's.

"Does this excite you Yong Soo?" Kaoru asked.

Yong Soo was about to answer when Feliciano of all people burst in, "Ah, you are twins?" The Hitachiin twins nodded, "I have a brother too! Everyone claims that we're twins but he's really older by 3 years. Ve~ We just share the same birthday!"

Yong Soo pouted, disappointed that once again his conversation was interrupted by the Northern Italy brother. He decided instead to try to molest Tamaki some more. Over the course of the afternoon he had realised how easy it was. He had even made a game of it. 5 points for brushing a hand against his butt, 15 points for brushing his hands against his breasts, 25 points for a clothed butt grab, 50 points for a clothed breast grab, and he wins the game if he manages an unclothed breast grab. Needless to say, he hadn't won the game yet.

Feliciano moved in closer to the twins and wrapped his arms around the embracing brothers, "You two are very close? Are you from France?" The clueless Italian asked. If one thing was clear within the realm of nations it was this, anything associated with the art of love was associated with Francis Bonnefoy. Francis Bonnefoy, as you all know, is the anthropomorphic representation of the nation: France. Thus, by Italy Veneziano's logic, as they were giving off incestuous vibes, they must have been French.

Francis Bonnefoy doesn't have a good reputation amongst nations.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and leant in closer to the Italian. They noted the distinct jealous vibes emanating from the tall German man. "No my Italian friend," Kaoru drawled, "We happen to be a quarter Irish."

Meanwhile Germany, who had obviously been listening in, muttered "That explains so much."

Meanwhile, the former Allies were sneaking as inconspicuously as they could down the gilded halls of Ouran High School, towards the room they had seen the Axis disappear into. They would have followed them in were it not for the fact that they did not want to draw attention to themselves.

China found himself wondering how he had managed to find himself in this mess. He had only just arrived back in Japan when he was whisked away by an overexcited America to the school he knew for a fact Yong Soo went to. Apparently they were following the Axis. It was times like these that he wished that everyone were as old as he was. That way they would have had the common sense to know that this was a very bad idea.

He ignored the fact that 5000+ year olds were not supposed to love Shinatty-chan dolls, or have a guy paid expressly for the purposes of dressing up as said character so that he could hug him. He was allowed to have some vices after all.

That was when they found out that the room the Host Club was in happened to have an abnormally large ledge below their windows. It was wide enough to support a grown man who wanted to spy on the goings on in a building. They didn't quite care that people would probably call what they were doing illegal trespassing. They were nations after all and had diplomatic immunity. They were above the law in this country.

10 minutes later, the Allies had somehow managed to transport all four sober nations, plus the drunk England, and climb onto the ledge on the second floor of the building. The same floor the Host Club was on. It took a lot of cursing, plus a complicated leap from a vine laced drain pipe to the window sill of a classroom filled with young girls in lab coats.

As they were sidling along the ledge to the window outside the room the Axis were in this little exchange occurred. For your enjoyment, it will be presented in chatroom format.

China: Who's idea was it to climb onto the second story of a building aru? \(T.T )/ \( T.T)/

England (being carried by America): **hiccups before singing** This ish major Tom to ground control~

France: At least he is not singing the Sex Pistols again.. (^.^') Zut Alors, he would wake up the entire city with the racket he makes. (u.u)

America: OOH IGGY! DO U NO DAT SONG "DANCE MAGIC DANCE?" I LUV DAT SONG!

England: THE NAME IS MAGIC DANCE YE MANGEY GIT!

Russia: We're here everyone! ^^

China: How did I get into this mess...

What Francis Bonnefoy saw in that window would shock him right down to his core. It would bring back memories of a time gone by during the time of Napoleon Boneparte, where he was in hiding. Where he tried to forget his role of a nation and try to live a normal life. A time where he would be reminded of the love of his life.

That person was none other than Suoh Tamaki.

Francis looked in through the window and couldn't help but allow a few bitter tears run down his face. "Jeanne." He whispered under his breath.

He pointed to the boy through the window, gaining the attention of all four of the remaining Allies, "That boy," He continued to whisper, this time audibly, "I think he is my grandson."

DUN DUN DUN~

I bet none of you were expecting that... Or this chapter as a whole. I kinda got really bogged up in uni work and playing the Ace Attorney series on DS. So thats the reason why it was late. I was simply lazy. Plus, it takes time to try to even think of presenting crack this good. Thanks to everyone for suggesting their favourite pairings for good ol' America. I haven't started tallying which pairings were the most popular... yet...

My next question is just as good. In fact, its a poll. I can't believe its come to this but I simply can't decide who to pair China up with. So I'm putting it to you lot. This is a poll I'll actually be keeping a tally of so take your votes. It'll be decided next chapter, but considering the frequency of my updates that should be plenty of time for you lot.

Who should China be paired up with:

Russia

England

America

Japan

Taiwan

Someone else (if so please let me know who.)


End file.
